A DRAGON'S WRATH
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Sequel to Meany Meetings. Because of Kagome, Sesshomaru gains the anger of a very old, very big Red Dragon. Kag has some how gotten separated From InuYasha, who now trys to find her. To get some more knowleg on his new foe, he goes to get help from some o
1. A Vow of Revenge

****

Shadow Fox777: Ok hear it the promised squeal. But first, I would like to respond to a few reviews I got on my last story.

Twistdreadingfreak, I just may take you up on that your offer.

Blazingsunstar, yes. It dose make me happy. 

OK no more delays. On to chapter 1. I do not own InuYasha or the soon to enter Yu Yu Hakusho. The dragon is complicated, Of forget it. I'll try to explain it at the end of the chapter.

~*~*~*~*

A DRAGON'S WRATH

Why did he save her? Why? This was what was going threw Sesshomaru's mind as he ran threw the forest with an Un conscious Kagome slumped over his shoulder. The Red Dragon behind them let out a cone of fire. Sesshomaru narrowly avoided it. The Forest around him blazed with heat as it caught fire. The attack could have been much larger. But the Dragon held back. 'Problem doesn't want to damage the goods to badly.' he thought. Red Dragons where known for being greedy for any kind of treasure and being able to sense it out. They where also know for eating maidens. Which meant that this Girl had two things it wanted. The Shekon Jewel shards, and she would make a nice meal for it to. For a moment he considered letting the beast have her, but it would make Rin Upset. Rin was the reason he was hear in the first place. It was she who saw Kagome fall off the cliff, and pointed it out to him. She then begged him to go and save her. Especially when they saw the Dragon fallow. He had given in and told both her and Jaken to be on Ah-Un and ready to leave when he got back. When he found Kagome she was unconscious and the Dragon was Sniffing and investigating her. He sent some of his poison at hit hitting it just under it's left eye. 

He moved in and grabbed her just as it reared up letting out a painful roar in anger and pain. He headed threw the forest in hopes of the trees slowing it down, but now they where burning away. And this made it easier for the Dragon to go threw. Sesshomaru saw the clearing he has left Rin and the others in dead a head. 

"Move, NOW!" he orders as soon as he was in there hearing range. Rin And Jaken Had been waiting on Ah Un just as they had been told. The Small two headed Dragon then immediately began to take off. Sesshomaru jumped and landed on Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un wasted no time getting up high to try and avoid getting eaten but the huge Dragon now fallowing Sesshomaru. The Red Dragon then flew after them. Sesshomaru now held Kagome securely with his tail so he could have the use of his arm. He unleashed his poison, this time nailing the red Dragon right in it's left eye. The Dragon Wailed in pain as it tuned around, breaking pursuit. 'Are we safe?" Thought Jaken. The Tail of the Red Dragon then struck Ah-Un sending him way off course and out of control for a crash landing.

The Dragon rinsed his eye out in a water fall. When the stinging finally stopped, he removed his head from the running water. After blinking a few times he knew it was hopeless. The Demon had blinded his left eye. HE was now half blind. He gazed at his reflection in the water. The eye had been badly mutilated but the poison. 

"He Will PAY! That Demon Will Pay for this! I have not lived for 9,000 years to be out done by such a creature!" He now had a reason to pursue the would be Lord of the western lands, Revenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Shadow Fox777: Ok the Red Dragon is not a original idea. I picked the beast out of a dragon book that was given to me by the High school janitor back when I was in High School. I think it was the 8th grade. Ok So it was a Middle/Senor high school. At this time I'd like to thank Tom. THANKS TOM! Ok so he used a copy mashen to copy the book so it's really a packet. So What? Why am I Telling you all this? Ok Well I picked the read Dragon cuz I thought it would make a nice turn from using Naraku as the bad guy for the story. Cuz well, you get a lot of that. Ok hear I go babbling again. I'll just get to the point. Don't use the Dragon from my story with out my permission. Use can use a red dragon if you want to for all I care, you just can't use mine. Oh and if your wondering, according to this book, the red dragon can detect treasure with in 100' radius. I think this is a Dungeons and Dragons Dagon Book. I'm not sure. Oh well, just as a precaution, I don't own Dungeons and Dragons ether. 


	2. How Could This Happen?

Shadow Fox777: Welcome back. Because of Collage, I can't really up date until Friday afternoon at the latest. But due to the long weekend I Might be able to update aging on Monday. No promises though. I'd like to thank every one who reviewed so far. THANKS! Now on with the story. Oh one more thing. (( )) = mid story author's note. ( ) = well you'll get the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2 How Could This Happen?

"Kagome!" cried InuYasha as he and his friends searched the burned forest. They where searching hard but they so far had found no sign of her. The others where just about ready to give up hope. 

"InuYasha I…" Started Miroku but he was interrupted by InuYasha.

"Don't even start Miroku! She is Alive! If she was eaten there should be a strong sent of her blood, burned there would be a sent for that to. And there isn't. SO SHE MUST BE ALIVE SO DON"T EVEN START! Keep looking."

"I'm, sorry InuYasha. Your right."

InuYasha got on his hands and knees and started sniffing around for her sent. Why did they have to go threw the mountains? If they didn't Kagome would not have been knocked of that cliff. None of this would have happened. 

(Flashback)

"Hay Kagome! Try to keep up will yea?"

"Well excuse me InuYasha. It's not edacity easy walking up these mountain hill lugging around my Back pack."

"Well no one told you to lug that this around."

"I have a life InuYasha and I have to keep up with…Hay LET GO!" yelled Kagome A group of flying monkeys had swooped down and now pulling on her backpack. She pulled on it as well but the monkeys one and flew off with it. ((The flying monkeys return!))

"Hay Come back hear! InuYasha, why didn't you help me?!"

"What are the jewel shards in there?" he asked.

"No but.."

"Then there's no problem." 

Kagome gowned with annoyance. Kagome and InuYasha continued to argue on that matter when they walked by a large cave. InuYasha stopped.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Every one stopped and listened. Indeed they heard a sound. The sound of a very Large, sleeping creature. 

"What do you think it is?" asked Sango

"I don't know, Kagome can you sense any Jewel shards?" asked InuYasha. Kagome focused for a moment.

"Yes, one. It's in the cave." 

"Ok then" said InuYasha and he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and began to vencher in.

"InuYasha,"

"Yes Miroku?"

"What your doing is very foolish, there is something alive in there, and it's Big. You don't even know if it's a demon of not."

InuYasha turned his head back to the cave entrance and sniffed the air. 

"Mystery solved. It's just a dragon."

"Just a Dragon?!"

InuYasha turned his back to the cave and fully faced Miroku and the others.

"Yea just a dragon, Sesshomaru killed one easily a while back remember? (Sound of large footsteps) And besides those dragons are nothing compared to us demons." 

InuYasha saw Miroku backing off, slowly. The others where to. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" 

A low growled caused him to turn around. He gulped. Behind him was a very large dragon. It was about 183ft in body length and 171ft in tail length. It had red scales and it stood on all fours. It has three powerful claws on each limb. The dragon also had two powerful wings and lots of teeth. It had two horns on the side of it's head pointing towards the back of it's head. They where located just behind it's eyes which were a bright Yellow. The Dragon gave an evil grin. InuYasha laughed nervously and slowly began to back away. Maybe slowly wasn't such a good Idea. As soon as InuYasha started to move, it attacked with it's massive jaws. InuYasha barley managed to avoid. 

"You have a lot of nerve to insult me half breed. Especially since it's you demons who are the inferior species." said the dragon.

"What was that?" said InuYasha, filled with anger now.

"Or perhaps you said all those things to get me out hear for a daily meal. I see you brought two maidens along with you. And some jewels." The dragon said, eyeing Kagome. 

"Fat chance you over grown lizard!" yelled InuYasha as he prepared to use the wind scare. The Dragon fixed his eyes on the sword and it turned red with heat. 

"Aaa!" Yelled InuYasha and he was forced to discard his sword. InuYasha looked down at his burnt hands. 'What the heck happened?'

"InuYasha what are you doing?" asked Miroku, InuYasha looked in his direction. 

"Something happened! It got to hot for me to hold!" 

"Alright I'll take care of him then." said Miroku as he began to open his wind tunnel. 

The Dragon turned his attention to the Monk and looked directly in to his eyes. Miroku did not open his wind tunnel. Instead he grabbed Sango who was about to throw her boomerang. 

"Miroku what are you doing?" demanded Sango. He just began to push her toward the dragon. Sango looked at him. 'He's in a trance' she thought..

"Stop!" yelled Kagome as she shot a sacred arrow. The dragons just hit it away with his wing. 

"Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" The dragon adjusted his position and let the attack hit his shoulder. The attack barley fazed him. With lighting quick speed the Dragon's tail struck InuYasha and he crashed in to a rock hard and was rendered unconscious. 

(End flash back)

InuYasha was desperate to find her. Sango told him that after he was knocked out she struck Miroku and it brought him out of the trance he was in. Then Kagome shot another arrow. This time the dragon snapped it with his jaws then snapped at her. He missed Kagome but she was knocked of the cliff. 

'I've got to find her. Some how I can't shake the feeling that it's all my fault.' InuYasha continued to sniff the ground. 

"It's Kagome's sent, and the dragons and" InuYasha stopped dead. Sniff, sniff. "Sesshomaru." 

"InuYasha did you find something?" asked Sango. 

"Yea I found Kagome's sent." The others ran up to him. 

"Can you use it to find Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Yea, but I also can smell Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" said every one with surprise.

"Yea and the scents go along the same path, so he must have grabbed her." he sniffed around some more. "There scents go this way, and the dragons dose to so it chased them."

"Gee what told you that, the scents of this burnt forest?" asked Sango sarcastically.

"Will you knock it off?!"

"Sorry."

"But why would Sesshomaru help Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I'll bet you anything Rin talked him in to doing it. Remember, he let us in his house because she asked him to." said Sango.

"I guess you got a point. But he was suffering from the effects of poison when he said yes." replied Miroku.

"Specking of effects are you sire you don't remember anything when you where in that trance?" 

"I already told you Sango, I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember before you hit me is that I was going to open my wind tunnel."

"I don't care what happened back there or how! I'm going to after them!" said InuYasha and he started to run in the direction that the scents went in. 

"InuYasha Wait!" yelled Miroku.

" What now?" asked InuYasha

"If you go after them now you'll most likely find the dragon first."

"So?"

" So it beat us easily back there I think we should find out more about or opponent before we face him again. Other wise next time we might not be so lucky. I want to save Kagome just as much as you do but we can't do that if we're dead." 

"Miroku's right InuYasha." said Sango.

InuYasha thought it over. He was right. But Kagome, If she was with his brother, well as long as he has the kid with him she would be safe, but, he didn't like it. Not at all.

"But who do we know that could even possibly know about dragons?" asked Shippo.

"I know a good place to start. Wait for me at Kiede's village." said InuYasha and he took off before any one could question him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome: Ow my head hurts. What? How did I wind up with Sesshomaru? This is to freaky. Well at least I know I'm safe as long as Rin's hear. Oh NO it's that dragon again! 

Next time on A Dragon's Wrath.

Kagome's unpleasant surprise.

See you Soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ShadowFox777: You'd be surprised edacity how much this one was altered. But I like it better this way. ^_^ R&R! 


	3. Kagome's Unpleasent Surprise

ShadowFox777: Thanks for all the reviews. I'd like to warn you right now the word Neon is in there some where and it shouldn't be. You can thank my lovable little bird Cush for picking at my face during spell checking. And the worst thing is, I couldn't find it to fix it. If you find it let me know in the review where it is so I can fix it. If you do I'll give you cake. Thank you. And enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3 Kagome's Unpleasant Surprise 

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and grabbed Rin and jumped off Ah-Un before he hit the ground. Ah-Un crashed in to a tree and just groaned. Sesshomaru unwrapped his tail from around the little girl who was quite shaken at what just happened. 

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked.

"I, I think so," she answered,

Sesshomaru looked her over and other than being shaken Rin was indeed alright. 

"Oh no Kagome!" cried Rin when she saw Kagome lying on the ground a few feet away. She ran up to her and gently started shaking her to try and wake her. 

"Ug."

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound only to see Jaken's head and arms sticking out from under Ah-Un. 

"Not to be rude but could you GET OFF ME!? I CAN'T BREATH!" wailed Jaken. 

Ah-Un struggled to get up. He did managed to get up far enough for Jaken to crawl out from under him. He then fell back down like dead weight. Not a good sign. The two headed Dragon was clearly hurt.

Another strange sound caught Sesshomaru's attention. 

"Jaken keep an eye on Rin." he ordered then went to investigate the source of the sound.

It didn't take long to find it. A group of about five flying monkeys where fighting over a yellow bag. They appeared to be trying to open it. He snarled. It was one of these creatures that had one upducted Rin. ((See first story)) With a quick and swift movement he killed the monkeys before they could even react. Curious he picked up the bag. It was covered in the girls sent. He silently sighed and carrying the bag walked back to the group. 

Kagome gradually came to. She was sore and it felt like some one was shaking her. She opened her eyes and things gradually came in to focus. The first thing she saw was Jaken standing over her. She screamed and grabbed Jaken and threw him and he hit a tree upside down and landed on his head. Rin laughed. 

"Rin?" asked Kagome as she fully sat up. And looked at the little girl. Uhg, did she have a head ache. She then realized that except for a few sores and burses she was fine. 'Miracles upon miracles I guess.' she thought. She put her hand on her head and leaned agents a near by tree. 'How did I get hear? The last thing I remember was….

(Flash Back)

InuYasha hit the rock face and fell to the ground, the worst thing was that he didn't get up.

"InuYasha!" she cried. 

The dragon turned it's attention back to Miroku and Sango. Miroku still had a hold of Sango and his eye's looked as though he was still half asleep. The dragon started to bring his head down to eat then but Kagome shoot another arrow. This time the arrow managed to find a place to loge it's self in to the dragon's head but not much. It was enough to get it's attention though. The dragon made a nice mixed with slight pain and mostly annoyance. The dragon retuned it's focus to Kagome. It pulled the splinter sized arrow out. Well to it it was splinter sized. 

"Is that he best you can do? Try This!" he sneered.

Right then the dragon focused for a minuet and fire shoot up around Kagome. It was then that she realized it had been toying with them all along. Then Shippo did something that could be defined as ether really brave, or really stupid. He ran from his hiding place among the rocks and bit the Dragon's tail. Unfortunately Rather than hurt him this only served to irate the dragon even more. He razed his tail and looked right at the annoying little fox. 

"Un oh. Waaa!" Shippo was quick to let go and just barely avoided being lunch. He then decided to try ad snap Miroku out of it. He bit Miroku's arm threw the sleeve, This caused Miroku to let go of Sango. Now free she slapped Miroku across the face. This snapped him out of it. But then again, he probably already was out of it, now he was just back to normal. 

"Sango, Shippo what?" Miroku started but never got to finish. He was cut off by Kagome screaming. The dragon bit at her, she jumped back but with little success. The power of the dragons jaws caused the ledge to crumble and her to fall off with it. The dragon flew after her. A few rocks hit her head and she began to lose conscious. But not before she felt the Dragon wrap it's tail around her. 

(End Flash back)

"Kagome?" Kagome are you ok?" asked Rin. This snapped Kagome back to reality and she looked at her.

"Ah, pretty much. Hay Rin do you how I got hear?"

"I saw you fall and then asked Lord Sesshomaru and he did. Then we got chased by a giant flying lizard, then hit us and now we are hear. Oh and Lord Sesshomaru hit it right in the eye!" answered Rin with much excitement. 

"Did he now?"

"Yea he did. Although if it was up to me I would have let the dragon eat you for lunch! It would have saved me the injury!" said Jaken as he rubbed his head and began grumbling something about getting no respect. 

"In that case I'm glad he listened to Rin and not you." said Kagome.

"He…uh." Jaken when stone. 'He listens to the human child over me?!'

At that moment Sesshomaru entered the aria. He gave Jaken a glace, then threw Kagome's backpack at her and she caught it in her lap. 

"I believe this yours." said Sesshomaru.

"My back pack! Gee first you save me and then you get my Back pack back. I don't know how to thank you." 

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly.

"Are you well?" 

"I'm a little bruised but I think I'm ok." said Kagome as she stood up.

"Good come Rin Jaken we're leavening." Sesshomaru grabbed Ah-Un's harness and brought the beast to feet. They then began to walk away. Ah-Un was limping badly. 

"Hey wait a minute! What about me?!" Kagome stopped dead, she couldn't believe she just said that. 

"You have caused me enough problems already Miko. ((SP?)) My brother will find you soon enough so…." Sesshomaru was cut off by an angry roar and the Red Dragon bursting threw the trees. Sesshomaru scooped up Rin and began running. He wanted to get her to safety. Worst of all Ah-Un panicked and the need to survive was so great that he already started to fly to the best of his ability's. Jaken had already grabbed a hold of Ah-Un and Kagome barley managed to grab his harness before Ah-Un was to high to reach.

"You!" Roared the Dragon and he let out a full blast Cone of Fire. The attack was coming in fast. With Rin in his arm he couldn't draw ether of his swords. Why didn't he sense his beast coming? He could drop Rin but there was a chance that he would not be fast enough when he drew his sword. No he could not take risk. Suddenly the Tenseiga ((SP?)) began to glow, a blue aurora surrounded them. He could feel a burning sensation as the attack hit his back. Then he and Rin disappeared. The Red Dragon was now alone. 

"Grump!" he slammed his fist on the ground frustrated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke: Hi. Well it's about time we came in to this fic. Any way we're all hanging out having lunch well who comes in but our favorite Half Demon InuYasha. Uh oh, now Koenma knows I'd didn't seal up that well. Oh boy. What? He actually wants help? OK, hey what the heck did you do to get all these guys on your tail InuYasha? Well at least Keiko has an idea to get him out of this mess that's he's gotten himself in to. But it dose involve taking a few risks. 

Next time in A DRAGON'S WRATH

Simple Lies or, Not So Simple.

~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox: Thanks Sword Master Jeff for helping me out. 


	4. Simple Lies, Or Not So Simple

****

ShadowFox777: Ok I'll level with yea on this one, I was very board when I wrought this chapter, I was going to edit it out, but Zammy said I should keep it. So I did. Oh and for those of you who don't know, Zammy is my twin sister, I like to call her Wookie, but lately she's been going by the name of Zammy so Zammy it is. She's lucky to be my twin cuz she gets to review all my stories first. Well I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

~*~*~

Chapter 4 Simple Lies, or not so simple.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, Kuwabara, Koenma, Shizuru, and Yukina where all sitting in the Ramin shop talking when the doors suddenly sung open and then slammed shut. Every one turned to see who it was.

"InuYasha!?" said Yusuke with surprise

Every one was very surprised to see him. Koenma especially.

"You know him?" asked Koenma.

"We all do." replied Yusuke.

"What?!"

"Dam, do you know how hard it is to find you?!!" yelled InuYasha.

"Alright we know your in there! Come out with your hands, err, claws, err, paws, err Whatever Up!"

"Help ME!" said InuYasha, now very panicked. Darn how did these guys catch up to him so fast? InuYasha leaped behind the counter to hide.

"Hay Kuwabara who's out there?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara walked up to the window and looked out around the advertisement posters all over the window. 

"Well lets see, looks like the police, animal control and the local dog catcher." answered Kuwabara. Every one looked at InuYasha.

"You like to attract a lot of interesting people don't you?" said Yusuke

"What on earth did you do?" asked Boton

"I didn't do anything!" cried InuYasha.

"Forget what he did what are we going to do?" asked Koenma

"I think I have an idea, Kurama change." said Keiko

"What?" asked Kurama

"If you don't come out we're coming in!"

"Change in to Youko now!" replied Keiko.

"Your joking right?" asked Kurama again.

"Yes Keiko are you sure?" asked Boton.

"There's not time to explain just do it! InuYasha sit hear!" Keiko began to give quick directions.

"Ok but I hope you know what your doing." said Kurama.

The door was kicked open. 

"Ok sir hears your free ramin." said Keiko as she set a bowl of it in front of InuYasha. She was now wearing fake animal ears on hear head.  
"Oh hello officer, is there a problem?" 'Bad acting Keiko.' thought Yusuke. Though most of them weren't doing a very good job. Youko was very unhappy and was avoiding looking at the offers all together. The officer looked around, every thing seemed normal, except for the three pairs of dog ears, two seeming very real, and the on a stool with out a high chair.

"Um that guy there was causing trouble, what the heck is going on hear?" 

"Oh well with Halloween around the corner, we're having a special, free Ramin when you come in wearing animal ears." answered Keiko, grabbing one of Youko's ears as she said this. Youko had a very unhappy look on his face. It took every thing he had not to let his ear twitching. Keiko could tell Kurama was very annoyed.

"Well that guy,…."

"Must have been very hungry." Interrupted Keiko. The officers where now really confused. 

"What ever. You stop harassing people, and sniffing on the ground, it makes people think your crazy. Next time just for a restaurant Gezz, it don't take much to make people panic now a days does it? Sorry to interrupt your meal folks. Ok boys let's get out of hear."

No body dare moved until all the commotion was gone. When it was almost every one burst out laughing.

"I can't alive they bought that! Man Keiko, that was one weird Idea." said Yusuke.

"Yea really, free soup when you wear doggy ears!" said Boton. 

"The fact that they where gullible helped too." said Shizuru 

"Your authority is incompetent." said Hiei. This only got them laughing harder.

"Would you let go of my ear now?" asked Youko.

"Oh sorry, to be perfectly honest, I always wanted to do this." said Keiko as she started to gently play with Youko's ear. 

"Just let go."

"K." replied Keiko and she let go.

"Ha." laugh InuYasha.

"Oh think that's funny huh? Let's see how you like it." said Shizuru as she reached for InuYasha's ears. InuYasha's ears when flat on his head before she could touch them. 

"Thought so." she said. 

Keiko took off the dog ears. 

"I just can't believed it worked." she said. Every one was calming down now. 

"Lucky you had costume parts up hear." said Boton.

"Well it's almost Halloween, so I had them up hear to amuse any kids that came in, and because it's almost Halloween I had a hunch that.."

"You risked my secret on a hunch?" asked Kurama.

"Well it worked didn't it?" answer Keiko nervously. Kurama only ground and rested his head in his hand. He then looked at InuYasha who was gobbling down the ramin. 

"So InuYasha, why are you hear?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama: InuYasha come with us with a plea of help. And when Koenma finds out how he got hear, needless to say we'll probably be in trouble. But another mission has been assigned. So our team is divided in two since we can not let InuYasha's problem go unaided. 

Next time on A Dragon's Wrath.

Only two can help.


	5. Only Two Can Go

****

Shadow Fox777: Hi and thank you to all who review. I'll try to say proper thanks next chapter. Sry that this update is coming a few harns later than normal. My little sister stayed home "Sick" today. I'm tell yea, she's not sick! She's acting perfectly normal. The same pain in the butt! Ruined my nice quiet afternoon, and was on the comp so I couldn't type or post. She spent the day working on her school progress. Sick? I don't think so. Well enough of my pointless complaining. On with the reason your all hear. The action. Though, there isn't much action in this chapter. Humor, yes, action no. 

InuYasha: Hay don't forget that sneak peek thing at the end.

Shadow Fox: Don't worry I won't forget it this time. On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5 Only two can go.

"To be perfectly honest, I need your help." said InuYasha. He got out of his seat and walked up to Kurama. 

"I need you to tell me every thing you know about dragons. You used to be a thief right? And you once said you where like over one hundred of something. You must have some experience with them."

" Three Hundred and what's with the sudden interest?" Kurama asked.

"And how do you know him?" asked Koenma.

Every one but InuYasha seat roped. 

"How we know him, well it's a funny story…" said Yusuke.

"Spill it Yusuke." said Koenma, who was getting impatient.

"How dose he know me? When he and the others went threw the well of course! Why am I even talking to you? Who's the puny twerp?!" InuYasha burst out, losing his own patients.

"Um, he's my boss, Koenma." Said Yusuke.

InuYasha couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You take orders from a toddler?! Has he grown out of diapers yet?" he mocked.

"For your Information I am seven hundred pluses years old. And in addition to knowing all the secrets of the universe I am quite potty trained!" Koenma was nothing short of ticked. No wonder Yusuke was friends with this guy, they had a lot in common.

"You Know every thing huh? Then can you tell me where Kagome is and if she's safe?" asked InuYasha.

"WHAT?!" cried every one but Koenma.

"What happened to her?" asked Yusuke

"Is she alright?" asked Kuwabara.

"If he knew that, he wouldn't have asked fool." said Hiei. 

InuYasha gave then the short version of what happened. 

"Hmm, maybe I can help you. What portal did you say you came threw again?" asked Koenma.

"I already told you, threw the well at the shrine." said InuYasha.

"Well at the shrine?" repeated Koenma, who was getting ticked again. He turned to Yusuke. "So you didn't really seal it?"

"Well, no but you see, it's actually a gate to the past, and we figured it best to leave it open. Right Guys?" said Yusuke. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the gang pretended not to notice. ((Aka there playing innocent.)) "Aww come on guys, back me up hear." 

"FORGET ABOUT THE WELL! I HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?" 

"Alright we'll help you. No I need to tell me about this dragon who is after Kagome." said Kurama. 

InuYasha described it's abilities, size looks, and even mentioned it's bad breath. Kurama listened closely. 

"..and it even made my sword red hot, and I got the burnt hands to prove it." 

"Oh my you poor thing, hear, let me see your hands." said Yukina.

Reluctantly InuYasha compiled.

"It sound to me like you and your friends had a run in with a red dragon. And old and powerful on at that." 

"Done." said Yukina.

"Hay thanks." said InuYasha "So will you help me?"

"I could tell you what I know. Will you be able to remember it?" replied Kurama.

InuYasha stared at him blankly for a moment.

"……Your right, you'll have to come with me. Besides you guys are pretty good fighters anyway." said InuYasha, grabbing Kurama's are, eager to leave and look for Kagome.

"Ok guys we're going back to the feudal area." said Yusuke jumping over the counter.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Koenma. 

"What?" asked Yusuke.

"Aren't you forgetting why I came hear in the first place? To give you your mission? Which I did." 

"Aww come on Koenma, can't that wait? If Kagome dies in the past it could mean alterations in the future." agued Yusuke.

"You of all people should know your assignment can't wait. However you do make a valid point Yusuke. Now the amusement shouldn't require all of you so Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go on the assignment. Kurama and Hiei can accompany InuYasha to the past and help. Sound Good?"

Kurama looked at Hiei. 

"Hmm, what do you think Hiei?" he asked.

"Hn, whatever." 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." said InuYasha.

"Think nothing of it." said Kurama.

"Hn, I didn't know he could think." said Hiei.

"You know some times you really remind me of my brother." said InuYasha.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaken: Oh look I finally get to one of these things. Well, I am searching for lord Sesshomaru, and this worthless human is no help at all.

Kagome: HAY! You stupid little TOAD! *Hits Jaken* Any way it turns out Tenseiga has transported them from harm. And well, I get stuck traveling with them. 

Next time in A DRAGON'S WRATH

Finding Sesshomaru and Rin's Happiness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox777: A special treat for all of you. Zammy and I have worked together on a story again. And I mean really worked together on this one. A sneak peek of stories to come. ^_^

In the blink of an eye, Legolas had Sesshomaru pinned against the rock. Both Elvin blades held against Sesshomaru. One against his neck, the other against his wrist, with the Tokijin still in hand.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live creature!" Legolas said threw gritted teeth.

****

A New Evil Arises 

Coming soon to the Lord of the Rings section!

****

ShadowFox777: Even better news! My Twin got 2 3rd place ribbons in her very first horse show! I know this is now very late. It's 8:43 pm. But still. It might also intrest you that her Pen name, Zammy, was inspired by one of the horses at the stables. SO Let's Hear It For Zammy!


	6. Finding Sesshomaru and Rin's Happiness

****

Shadow Fox777: YO! Hello all! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that you all are reading it. I am thinking of posting a Yu Yu Hakusho story that wrote, but I don't much like the idea of posting two stories at once. I'm afraid I'll fall behind. So I thought I'd ask you. Then again I already promised that other one. Hay come to think of it, Zammy said she typed up the first chapter to that one and she hasn't yet, Do I have to do every thing? Well Should I post I start posting my Yu Yu fic or not? It's not connected to this story so no worries about that. Let me know in the review. In the mean time, I'll keep trying to get Zammy working on A New evil arises. In the mean time, enjoy the next chapter of, A Dragons Wrath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 Finding Sesshomaru and Rin's Happiness.

"Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru where are you?!"

"Jaken, how do you even know if he's still alive?" asked Kagome. She found it hard to believe that Sesshomaru could survive such an attack. And even worse, poor Rin perished with him.

"No Dragon could kill my Master. I will find him and will not stop until I do." said Jaken.

"Although I find your devotion admirable, how about landing so I can get off?"

"No one told you to grab Ah-Un's harness. If you want to get down so badly you can jump."

"Humph. Well excuse me for not wanting to get fried!" said Kagome as she hit Jaken, who fell and grabbed Ah-Un's harness for dear life as he worked on climbing back up.

'He's almost as stubborn as InuYasha.' she thought. 

Sesshomaru slowly came to. Why he was out in the first place he had know Idea. He was lying in the woods on his left side with Rin close to him. He mentally cursed for needing to be saved by the Tenseiga. But thank full at the same time. It had protected both himself and Rin. Slowly he got up so he wasn't covering her so much. The small girl woke up and looked up and gazed in to his eyes. 

"Is it over? Are we safe now?" she asked.

"….Yes Rin we are safe, are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you Lord Sesshomaru." 

"Good." 

Sesshomaru sat up. 

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's head turned. 'Jaken.' he thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you?!"

It sounded pretty far off. Rin probably couldn't hear it yet.

"What is it lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. He turned his attention back to her.

"It's Jaken. He's looking for us."

"YEAY! Will he be hear soon?"

"Possibly." 

Remembering Jaken's incompetence, he drew Tokijin and sent an attack Skyward.

"Jaken Look!" said Kagome. 

"It's Lord Sesshomaru! Ah-Un head that way!" at Jaken's command Ah-Un turned and headed in the indicated direction.

"It shouldn't be long now Rin."

"YAY!" 

Sesshomaru sat back down. He distinctly remembered heat at his back. Some of his hair did appeared singed. He took off his armor to inspect it. It was singed black. He suddenly felt slight pain as he felt Rin touch his back. 

"Your Kimono is brown hear." 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His back was probably red with slight burn. He paid it no mind. He simply put his armor back on. It would still protect him well enough. 

"Are you going to need healing Lord Sesshomaru? I could try using your sword." Rin offered.

"No Rin. It is not necessary." He replied. 

At that moment, Ah-Un landed and staggered due to his injury, and both Kagome and Jaken slipped off his back. Jaken ran up to Rin and Sesshomaru. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are safe!" 

Kagome on looked at Ah-Un lay down, careful not to lay on his injured leg. It looked all swollen. She really felt sorry for him. 'Why do I get the felling this is all my fault. I bet Mr. Macho over there is or was, hurt to. What ever, I'm not staying any way.'

"See Girl, I told you he was alive." Jaken turned to talk to her only to see her walking away. 

"Hay where are you going?" he asked. Then wonder why.

"I'm going to try to Find InuYasha. Thought the way your talking, it sounds like you want me to stay." 

Jaken already was surprised at him self. 

"What are you talking about. It's bad enough having a human child around, we don't need you too." A thought then struck Jaken. 'uh oh.' 

"OW!" cried Jaken as he was struck by Sesshomaru. 

Kagome and Rin laughed at Jaken's misfortune. Kagome sighed and continued to walk, stopping suddenly when she realized she had know idea where she was going. She could go back to the village and wait for InuYasha there. 'But how do I get back from hear?' thought Kagome. Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and healed Ah-Un and then they all walked right past Kagome. 

"Hay do you know how to get to Keades village? You know the one, by InuYasha's forest?" Kagome asked rather nervously. Expecting to be ignored. But instead Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to look a her. 

"Head North. It's a weeks walk from hear." 

'Ok he answered me, he's actually being helpful. That's new. Now to figure out where north is.'

"Which way are you going?" Kagome asked after her thought. 

"….North." Sesshomaru replied after a moment. 

"Ok, Looks like we will be traveling together for a bit longer, unfortunately." Said Kagome. Adding the Unfortunately under her breath.

"Indeed." replied Sesshomaru. 

Kagome cringed, he heard her. Darn it, how could she forget how good his hearing was?

So they continued walking. No one really happy, Except for Rin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke: Ok I know I'm not init at this point, but is the coming next segment so who cares. Next time Kurama and Hiei once again find themselves in Feudal Japan. Any way ever one starts asking Questions about the new foe. And Kurama will do his best to answer. And you can Bet the same things going on in Sesshomaru's little group. 

Next Time In

A Dragon's Wrath

Ryuu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ShadowFox777: Hope you enjoyed that. A lot of changes to this one. Also, I've been thinking of writhing a side story to this. About what Yusuke and Kuwabara where doing while all this was going on. The thing is, I'm not sure what to do. I'll think of it. Just hope I don't forget since I'm also working on writhing my First Metroid Fic. ……What? Oh right the disclaimer, Eh'em, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. But I do own the dragon. You can use a red dragon if you want, just not mine. 


	7. Ryu

****

Shadow Fox777: *is stinging Giant beads on to a long piece of rope.* Hello all! Great new, I can finally up date for you. Oh and I plan on giving you the next chapter today as well to make up for the lack of up date during the week. College work, oy.

Ryu: Foolish human. You really think they care?

Shadow Fox777: Shut up you stupid red Dragon. I'm trying ok? In fact, I still got work that needs doing. And one more thing, you see these Fox ears? That should tell you I'm not full human. 

Ryu: What are you doing with those beads any way?

Shadow Fox: You'll see. I don't own Yu Yu or Inu. And just to be safe, Dungeons and dragons. Though I never played the game. Any way, enjoy the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7 Ryu

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, where quite surprised when InuYasha retuned with Kurama and Hiei. They asked about Yusuke and the others, and why InuYasha had brought them hear and answers where given. They where quite glad to have the help. After all, the Dragon toyed with them last time. At least now they would have some idea of what they where up against. To start looking for Kagome, they decided to start up where they left off, by the dragons den. Needless to say, some of them where a bit nervous to return there. But no one said any thing. Finally Sango spoke up. 

"So Kurama, what can you ell us about Red Dragons?" she asked.

****

It was quiet, too quiet for Kagome's taste. Although Sesshomaru wasn't the best or most lacerable person to talk to, she decided to try any way. 

"So, do you know anything about that Dragon that's after me?" she asked. 

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, seemly annoyed. Then he returned his gaze forward, and let out a lightly heavy breath. 'Did he just sigh?' she thought. 

"The Dragon goes by the name of Ryu. And you could say he's a rival for a good portion of the western lands. Also, the last time he appeared, he was after me, not you." 

Jaken and Rin remained silent.

"You?" said Kagome with surprise, "Why would he be after you?"

"Did you not see his left eye? He was completely bind in that eye. I did it while rescuing you." 

Kagome swallowed. "Great I bet he blames me for this whole thing. Good thing Rin is hear or I'd bet anything thing I'd be dead.' she thought. There was a moment of brief silence. She felt she had to know more.

"So, what kind of things is it capable of?"

*~*~*~*

"Yea, what did you say it could do again?" asked InuYasha. 

"Well for starters, what it can do depends on it's age. It can breath fire from birth, but every thing else it has to learn. As it grows it learns Pyrocanises, it can hypnotize, and head metal. Also if it is fortunate to live long enough it can sense treasure. This includes the type and amount."

****

"It did that! It knew I had jewel shards!" said Kagome. 

"Then that means it is a Great Warm. A Very old Dragon." Said Sesshomaru. 'It also enplanes his strength.' he added in thought. It also meant, that as long as she was with them, Ryu would be able to track them down easier. 

"How edacity do these things age? Do they age the same way that demons do?" Asked Kagome, interrupting his thoughts. 

"They age slowly. About one hundred human years equals about one year for most dragons." He answered. 

Kagome was silent for a moment before asking yet another question. 

"You said that this Ryu was like a rival for your lands. Why?"

~~~~~

"Red dragons are Fiercely territorial. In fact, they will kick there children out of the nest when they come of age as they are viewed as competition." said Kurama. 

"Sounds like they make wonderful parents." said Sango sarcastically. And emphasizing wonderful. 

"During your battle you may have also noticed that they are extremely ignorant. They Usually have there den up high and view every thing they see as there territory." Said Kurama. 

*******

"If he views part of your land as his, then why hasn't he come after you before? Or you gone after him?" Asked Kagome.

"Only a fool blindly challenges a strong opponent." Sesshomaru answered flatly. Getting tired of Kagome's questions. Kagome took note that his statement could be a two way street. 

'Talk about vague.' she thought. 

"Hay him not being bothered with you wouldn't have to with the fact that you inherited the land would it?" She asked. 

"You ask of things that don't concern you." Sesshomaru said to her, his voice a bit treating. 'Ok from now on, we double check what Myeoga tells us.' though Kagome, frozen under his intense stare. He was not happy. 'Ok, I think I'll be quiet for a little while.' 

~~~~~~

"What about combat tactics?" Asked Miroku.

"They are confident in there abilities. Too confident if you ask me. They make a snap decision to attack an opponent. They don't even bother to observe."

"That sounds like InuYasha." said Shippo.

"Watch it twerp off I'll show you a Snap decision." Threatened InuYasha.

"YIEKES!" cried Shippo, and since Kagome was not hear, he retreated to Kurama's shoulder. 

Kurama sighed and then when on. 

"They use there fire breath as a last resort as they don't want to harm anything valuable that their prey may have. They are very greedy."

"What do they eat?" asked Shippo.

"Maidens mostly." Kurama answered simply. 

Sango swallowed and InuYasha clearly got even more worried about Kagome. He was about to take off on them to find her him self when Miroku stopped him by grabbing his shirt collar.

"What are you doing?" He asked.   
"Kurama, do they eat anything else?" asked Miroku.

"Actually they eat just about any thing. In some cases, even treasure. But that prefer maidens of almost any race." he answered.

"I see, then that means,.." 

"Would you spill it out already?" asked InuYasha, impatient as usual. 

"Well, Kagome sensed a jewel shard at the dragons den remember?" said Miroku.

"Yea so?" asked InuYasha. His I could care less attitude about the jewel shard surprised almost every one.

"So, according to what Kurama just said it could be in the dragon and not it's den. That would make it even more powerful and with a foe like this, we need to gather as much intelligence as we can." replied Miroku.

"Who cares?! I just want to save Kagome!" replied InuYasha.

"Quiet fool, the monk is actually making sense. Beside we're headed there any way." said Hiei.

"Who asked you!?" Stated InuYasha.

"InuYasha, if the Dragon has a Jewel shard then it could put Kagome in even more danger. You know how the jewel shards seem to seek each other out."

InuYasha was quiet. 

"But even so, if the dragons there, we can't go any where near the place. It knows our sent." said Shippo.

"Well, then we'll have to send in some one else." Said Miroku. He and the others looked at Kurama, who sweet dropped.

~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke: Ok the next piece is short. I mean radically short I mean so short, if I told you anything about it, it might give the whole..

Kurama: Yusuke..

Yusuke: Ok ok, your headed to the dragon's den to get in on some of his thoughts and get to se what a lazy beast he is. Next time in A Dragon's Wrath 

Slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~

ShadowFox777: There you have it. Chapter seven. And there I'm done. *Holds up large bead necklace that looks like a giant size of what InuYasha has.*

Ryu: They intend to enter my Keep? I shall eat you!

Shadow Fox 777: Not a chance. One, If you ate me, You would sees to exist as you are just a character in my story. And 2, *Throws the necklace around Ryu's neck* STOP!

Ryu: *Crashes to the ground* WHAT?!

Shadow Fox777: *Laughs* Wow it actually worked. Any way, see you next chapter.


	8. Slumber

****

Shadow Fox777: See? I don't lie.

Ryu: Oh I'm sure their all enthused, Yaaaawwwwwn.

Shadow Fox777: Aww you sleepy? Well, Ryu is my dragon so don't steel him. Hears the next chap.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8 Slumber

Ryu slumped in his cave. He reached out and grabbed what was left of what was once a deer. Oh how he longed for Maiden. Human meat alone would be pleasing but all the nearby villages where abandoned. Because this was now known Dragon territory. His territory. One of them he did have spelled for give him regular offerings, but some one stopped it and forced them out. He bet every once of his gold and jewels that it was that pathetic Demon Sesshomaru. 

Boy was he hungry. Hmmm, there was a pack of wolf demons in some nearby mountains. They had maidens didn't they? There used to be a flock of tasty birds of Paradise demons, but the some how the wolfs killed them off. However the birds did leave behind some wolf bones, awwww but he had eaten them all already. Not only that but Sesshomaru and the girl escaped from him twice. That ticked him off. But right now he wanted food. Perhaps he would pay the wolfs a visit and get some chow. 

"YAWN!" 

Mmmm, not now though, he was tired, 'time to get some sleep.' he thought. He curled up and soon drifted off to sleep. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ………

****

~*~*~*~*~

Koenma: This is the mighty Koenma specking. The gang finds the dragon's den and tensions rise when loud snoring indicates that it's home. Kurama gets forced in side. But, what happens when Ryu wakes up? 

Next time on A Dragon's Wrath

In to the Dragon's Keep.

~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox777: Well, how was that?

Ryu: ZZZZZ…..

Shadow Fox777: *whispers* He's asleep. How nice. Try to keep it down when you review. And should I call any other story charters hear? As long as I have that necklace around Ryu's neck, he's almost harmless. Tell me what you think. R&R. 


	9. Into The Dragon's Keep

****

ShadowFox777: Ok I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy the story.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9 In to the Dragon's Keep.

The group was now out side of the dragons den. A loud snoring could be herd Which meant he was home.

'He's home? What if he's caught Kagome?' Thought InuYasha. He promptly started to push Kurama toward the cave's entrance. Kurama clearly was very reluctant to move.

"Should we be looking for Kagome?" he asked.

"We are. The brutes home. He might have caught Kagome. Now it knows my sent so I can't go in there. Now go in there and check." explained InuYasha.

"Yes and while your inside, check for the jewel shard. We need to know if our opponent has any additional strength." said Miroku. 

InuYasha continued to push Kurama, and he refused to budge. Hiei seemed to find amusement in this. Kurama's reluctance only worked to frustrate InuYasha. 

"Come on, you're a thief aren't yea?" 

"Rule one about robbing dragons. Don't do it when there home." Kurama replied, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. InuYasha only got angry it took every thing he had not to yell. 

"Listen, Kagome may be in there, and nothings going to stop me from finding her. I can never trust my brother ether. Now GO." said InuYasha as he gave Kurama a mighty shove and sent him stumbling in to the mouth of the Keep. After steadying himself, Kurama grudgingly walked in.

"What's with him?" asked Miroku.

"A bad experience about 100 years ago." answered Hiei.

"How many years in the future would that me?" asked Shippo.

Hiei's answer was a death glare, which immediately silenced the Kitsune pup.

"What happened?" asked Miroku.

"That's none of your concern." Replied Hiei.

Kurama neared the Dragons Keep. So far there was no singe of Kagome, or even the faintest send of her blood. A good sign. When Kurama came upon the actual Keep, he froze. The dragon was huge. Through out it's keep was gold, jewels, and gems of all shapes and sizes, and on a pile of gold, the dragon slept. The treasure was is piles all around the keep, but a majority of the treasure was behind the beast. There was still no sign of Kagome, but to know for sure, he would have to get, closer. Kurama almost shuddered at the thought, but slowly, and quietly inched closer to the dragon. As he got closer, he saw the jewel shard right by the dragon's mouth. 'Great.' thought Kurama. He knew it best to snag the jewel before the dragon figured out what it was, but he did not want to get any closer. But, he could feel the Youko side of him, almost urging him to take the chance. It would serenely be a challenge worth of the legendary bandit, but, after what happened last time, no. No way was he going to be that careless again. The dragon rolled over and once again Kurama froze, as the dragon's head came uncomfortably close. The jewel shard along with a few gold pieces also moved and got closer. He could feel his heart rate jump a bit. And he could smell the dragons breath, it stunk. But there was no trace of the sent of human blood in it so it was safe to assume that Kagome was still out there some where. Cautiously he took a step back, only up setting one piece of gold. Suddenly the dragon's eye popped open. Kurama froze, now he had done it, then he noticed, the eye that could see him was blind. The dragon knew of his presence, but right now, not his actual location. 'Good, more time to get out of hear.' Kurama thought as he bolted for the exit.

InuYasha and the others where waiting out side. Hiei looked like he was about to go inside him self when a roar was herd causing them all to turn toward the cave entrance. The feared the worst for Kurama when suddenly a five tailed fox came running out of the cave..

"Run Now!" cried Kurama.

No one needed to ask why. They just turned around and ran. Hiei disappeared, the fox ran swiftly, and InuYasha bolted. 

"Nice they way they think about how we can't run as fast as they can huh?" said Miroku. 

"Kilala!" Cried Sango and the cat transformed and Sango jumped on her back, Shippo mounted on Sango's shoulder. Sango reached out and grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him on to Kilala's back. Kilala then ran with all her might, and not a moment to soon for the tail end of a cone of fire blasted out of the cave behind them. 

Ryu stepped out of his cave, growling angrily. 

"The fools." he said. He sniffed the air. "That foolish half breed again." he murmured. "So, they dare enter my den and try to rob it?" a low growl entered his throat. 

"Hmm." He lumbered back in to his cave. First he was going to check for anything missing, then, if every thing was in place, he was going to get some grub.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome: Ok, I think I pushed Sesshomaru patients as far as it will go with all my questions. I'd better keep quiet for a while. We settle down to make camp. But some one can't sleep. Rin, finds a book in my bag, and takes it to Sesshomaru. 

Next time in A Dragon's Wrath.

A sleepless night and Sesshomaru's heart.

*~*~*~*~*~

****

Shadow Fox777: Well, there you have it. Another chapter done. And on time this time to.

Ryu: Who cares? I'm hungry. .. I think I'll eat you! *Roars*

Shadow Fox777: No, *Thud!* you won't.

InuYasha: HA! 

Shadow Fox777: Leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	10. A Sleepless night and Sesshomaru's Heart

****

ShadowFox777: Woo Hoo! *doing a happy dance* I'm so haappy I'm so haaappy!

Ryu: What, Pray tell do you have to be so happy about?

Shadow Fox777: I got My Drivers license Today! I'm a licensed driver!

InuYasha: Oh is that all. *Leans to Ryu and whispers* hay, what is she talking about?

Ryu: Got me. 

Shadow Fox77: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu. But Ryu there is mine. Don't steel him please. If you want to use the mean read dragon, please ask me. Enjoy the next chapter! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10 A sleepless night and Sesshomaru's heart.

"Why didn't your father kill him?" asked Kagome. 

"I don't know. Aren't you finished yet?!" Sesshomaru snapped. This girl had been asking questions for some time now and was greatly getting on his nerves. The whole group stopped as he gave the girl one of his death glares. 

"Yes." answered Kagome in a small voice. Sesshomaru retuned his gaze forward and the group continued walking again. For several hours, they walked in silence. The terrain around them began to look more like mountains. For some reason, the aria began to look familiar to Kagome. She felt like she had been there before. The sun had set now and it was quite dark. They stopped in a small grove of trees. 

"Well rest hear tonight." said Sesshomaru. 

Kagome dropped her back pack and unrolled her sleeping bag. Making sure she was a good distance from Sesshomaru. 'The sooner he has to go in another direction the better.' she thought as she began to drift off to sleep.

Ah-Un laid down agents a tree. Rin lay close to him. Rin was still filled with too much energy for her to sleep. So, she started to walk around. She walked up to Kagome, but Kagome already seemed to be asleep. Rin saw Kagome's bag, and realized that she was wondering what was inside for quite some time. She quickly fingerpost how the zippers worked and opened it. She looked at all the things in side. Some things she had never seen before. One book caught her interest. It was not as big or as heavy as the others. And it had an interesting picture on the front. She flipped threw it a bit and every few pages there was a picture. She wished she could read. She would have to ask Lord Sesshomaru to get Jaken to teach her. Hay, maybe one of them could read it to her. She turned around and walked up to Jaken. But he was definitely asleep. He was snoring away. So, she decided to try the off chance that Sesshomaru might read it to her. 

She approached Sesshomaru. He appeared to be sleeping but he then opened his eyes to look at her. 

"Yes, what is it Rin?" he asked.

"Will you read this to me?" She asked, holing out the book to him. Sesshomaru looked at it then gave Rin a slightly questioning look. 

"There is Jaken to do such things for you." he stated.

"I know, but Jaken is asleep." Rin eyes where pleading. She really wanted him to read it to her. Her face brightened up when he took the book from her. Sesshomaru examined the book for a moment. It was cover with the sent from InuYasha's girl. The book Must have come form her. But he had never herd of this book or the author for that matter. 

"Very well." He said finally. 

Rin fought back a cry of joy and then climbed in his lap and tried to snuggle close to him. Sesshomaru was not to pleased with this, but,….. He could tell Rin was not computable agents his armor. He was also worried about her cutting herself on one of the spikes. If she was going to be so insistent on this, he supposed,…. 

"Rin, get off." he said gently. 

The little girl complied and watched as he removed his armor. When he sat back down, Rin went right back in to his lap. She set the book in there laps, placing close to his right hand.. Since it was the only one he had any way it would be easier for him his way. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the book. 

""All Quiet on the western front" Buy Erich Maria Remrque."

"Sesshomaru? What is a Western front?" 

Sesshomaru though about it for a moment, since Rin was so young, he wanted to give her the simplest answer he could. One that the young child would understand and not second guess. 

"It's the western side of a battle field." 

There yea go, short and simple. 

"Oh." was all that Rin said in reply before waiting for him to continue the story. 

Sesshomaru opened the book and began to read the first chapter. 

"We are at rest five miles behind the front lines and our bellies are full of food. Each man has another mess-tin full fro.. The…. Evening." Sesshomaru trailed off when he looked to his left to see that Rin had already drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he unwrapped his tail from his shoulder and wrapped it around his torso and Rin. His tail acting like a blanket for her. ((You can go Awww now)) well, since there was nothing else he could do with the child sleeping on him, he just continued to read the book. It wasn't that bad. 

Kagome watched from her spot on the ground. 'Wow, I didn't know he could be so nice.' She thought. She then closed her eyes and when back to sleep

*~*~*~*~*~

Koenma: The group Finally stops running and go over there findings. Now it's time to get back on the search for Kagome.

next time in A Dragon's wrath

Kagome's trail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

Shadow Fox777: There you have it. Now, right now I'm happy but do you know what would make me even happier? 

InuYasha: Wait, let us guess,

Ryu: Reviews?

Shadow Fox: You Bet yea! R&R and make my day complete!


	11. Picking up Kagome's trail

****

ShadowFox777: Ok, you may have noticed the slight change in title. I just liked this one better. Any way, I don't own Yu Yu or Inu. Oh I got some good news but I'll tell yea after this chapter. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11 Picking up Kagome's Trail.

Hiei reappeared in a forest clearing fallowed shortly by a five tailed fox who was fallowed shortly by InuYasha. After caching his breath, he looked at the Fox. 

"Didn't know you could do that." said InuYasha. 

"I don't see why. Can Shippo not take his Fox form?" asked Kurama as he sat down and curled his tails in front of him. 

"Come to think of it no. I guess that's why it never donned on me that you could. Was there any sign of Kagome?"

"You'll be happy to know that there was not. I saw the shard as well. It was not in the dragon, though I did not have time to grab it."

At that moment Kilala entered the clearing with the others. InuYasha chouse to use this time to scout the aria for any trace of Kagome's sent. 

"Kurama, is that you?" asked Sango. The Fox was beautiful. He responded with a nod. 

"You know I didn't think you where all that stupid. Especially you Demon slayer." said Hiei. 

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sango was about to say more but Hiei interrupted her.

"During our last visit, Sesshomaru asked Kurama about his third from during the meal. I expected you to pick up on that. And you being a demon slayer, you should know better."

"I'm just surprised by his appearance that's all." replied Sango.

"All of us Fox demons have that ability." said Shippo proudly.

"Oh Yea? Than lets see you do it twerp." Said InuYasha as he rejoined the group.

"Uhhhh," Shippo suddenly looked nervous. 

"Well?"

"Ok, I can't. I never, you see my parents,.." Shippo looked very down cast. Kurama nudged the young Fox and said something to him. Something the humans couldn't understand. What ever it was, it made Shippo smile. At that moment, Kurama retuned to his former self. 

"Now, while I was in the dragon's den I saw the dragon had a weakness. He's blind in his left eye. Which means it would be advisable for us to try attacking his left side. But we must still be very careful." 

"Well now we know our opponent has a weakness. But we still need to find Kagome. InuYasha where you able to pick up her sent?" Miroku asked him.

"Afraid not. She never passed through this clearing. I don't know which way to go."

"I have a suggestion." said Hiei.

Every one turned to look at him. He had his head band off and his Jagan was glowing. 

"She in that direction." Said Hiei as he pointed south.

"Toward Koga's territory?" asked Sango.

"Yes." replied Hiei.

"Wait a minuet, if you could have used your third eye to rack Kagome then why didn't you before?" demanded InuYasha.

"You didn't ask." Was Hiei's reply as he tied his head band back on and lead the way.

'I'm goanna ring his neck.' thought InuYasha.

"Don't try it." said Hiei.

~*~*~*~

Kagome: Koga picks up my sent and it draws him to our location. Naturally he wants to take me with him when he leaves. Well, he's better Company that Sesshomaru I guess. Hay, I might be able to talk Koga in to taking me back to the village. 

Next time in A Dragon's Wrath,

Koga's arrival.

~*~*~*~

InuYasha: I'm goanna Kill Hiei.

Hiei: Hn, I'd like to see you try.

InuYasha: GA! When did you get hear?

Hiei: Just now.

Ryu: *grumbles* all these people hear and I can't eat one.

Shadow Fox777: Nope, you can't. Now for the good news. I decide to write that sub story. I will post the first chapter some time this weekend. You will get to find out what Yusuke and Kuwabara are doing while all this is going on. Naturally it's going to go in to the Yu Yu section, but there's an obvious reason for it. I'm going to try to up date my other Yu Yu story tomorrow. See you soon!

Ps. R&R!


	12. I smell smoke

ShadowFox777: Hurray! Classes are out! Finals are over and I'm free to update again!

Ryu: Well, it's about time.

InuYasha: Really. I thought your reviewers where about to die.

ShadowFox777: Me to Hears some cake for Sacura for being my only reviewer for the last chapter. I don't one Yu Yu or Inu. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 I smell Smoke

Sesshomaru turned the page of the book he was reading. Every one else was asleep around him. The book was getting quite good.

"Surprised to see you hear. Hay since when do you like Humans?"

Sesshomaru turned his head as he sound of the voice. On his right side stood no other than Koga, the leader of the western wolf pack. ((If I got that wrong just let me know and I'll fix it.)) Normally Sesshomaru would have gotten to his feet, but Rin was sound asleep agents him. Then again, Koga was hardly a threat anyway.

"Ah, so it is you Koga. I thought I might have something to actually worry about." he replied. Sounding board and turned his face back to the book. Brushing off Koga's presents as though he was nothing..

" What did you say? And that doesn't an…. Hay what are you doing with Kagome! If you hurt her…." Koga was more then surprised to see Kagome in the presents of the demon lord. He was ready to fight for her if necessary.

'Another idiot found of this human.' thought Sesshomaru.

"She is no concern of mine. If you want her, go ahead and take her."

Koga walked up to Kagome and gave her a gentle shake.

"Hay Kagome wake up." he said gently.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Koga hovering over her.

"Aaaaa!" she shrieked and slapped him. 'Great not I remember why this place look so familiar, it's not far from Koga's den. If he kidnapped me..' after looking around she realized that it was in deed not true.

"Koga what are you doing hear?" She asked, whispering now.

"What do you mean what am I doing hear? I'm Hear to save you from him and why did you o that?" He asked. Now whispering as well.

"Save me from him? I'm not his prisoner. We're only going in the same direction. I'm trying to get back to InuYasha and the others. And I hit you as a reaction. I thought you kidnapped me again."

"Kidnap you? I don't need to kidnap you. Now why are we whispering?"

"So we don't wake Rin." Replied Kagome. Indicting to the girl sleeping in Sesshomaru's lap.

"So that's the humans name. Well come on. I'm still taking you away from hear."

'Koga still thinks I'm his women so going with him might give him so ideas. But he's much better company and Safer, then Sesshomaru.'

"Fine then." she replied and packed her things.

When she was finished packing She and Koga started to leave. She stopped right in front of Sesshomaru and turned to him.

"If you care to, tell Rin I said good bye when she wakes up."

Sesshomaru gave no reply. But he did hold up her book, offering it back to her. After a moment Kagome took it. Frankly she was surprised that Sesshomaru was reading it himself. She didn't think he would care.

"Come on Kagome." said Koga, eager to leave.

She nodded and continued to walk. It must have only been about twenty of thirty minuets of walking when Koga suddenly stopped.

"What is it Koga?"

"I smell smoke." he replied, worry obvious in his voice.

The terrain they where in was now more mountain that forest. He ran ahead a bit and jump up on to a high Rock.

"What do you see?" Kagome asked him raising her voice to make sure she could be herd.

"The smoke is coming from the den!" He cried and on impulse ran back to it.

"Hay wait for me!" Cried Kagome. 'I hope it isn't who I think it is. If it is, Koga needs all the help he can get.' she thought as she ran after him.

Sesshomaru was half asleep when his eyes darted open. Smoke, he could smell it. He could also tell the direction it was coming from. He also had a good idea who was behind the fire. If it was Ryu, he had to be stopped. The fight was inventible. It was time to face him and get rid of him. He had been a thorn in his side long enough. Gently, he shook Rin. The little girls slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Rin I need you to get off me. There's something I need to take care of." He said as he uncurled his ail. Rin's face then got a worried look on it, but she complied. He got up and started to put his armor back on. He used his tail to awaken Jaken. This was accomplished by thumping the end of it in to Jaken's face.

"Achoo! Wha, oh, yes y lord?"

"Jaken I need you to stay hear and watch over Rin."

"Yes sir."

"Lord Sesshomaru, where exactly are you going?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at the child. Her normally happy face filled with concern.

"To Battle."

"NO! You can't fight the monster! Please! I no want you to die!" cried Rin.

"Don't" Corrected Jaken.

Sesshomaru on the other had just looked at her. She had surprised him with her words. She knew he was going to fight Ryu. Some how she knew.

"I will not die Rin. I will be victorious." 'I have to be.' he added in thought.

With that he tuned around and started off only to pause for a moment.

"Kagome said good-by.' he said then ran off toward the direction the smoke was coming from.

"NO!" cried Rin and she started to run after him. Only to be stopped by Jaken. Jaken looked at her. Tears where running down her face.

Kagome: Koga comes home to the sight of his pack being eaten by non other than Ryu! He tries to take him on but he's just not strong enough. That's when I jump in. Oh no! I forgot, my arrows don't work! Sesshomaru? Boy are we glad to see you. Oh NO! HE ATE My JEWEL SHARDS!

Shadow Fox 777: The action is finally starting up. Bet you can't wait. Oh now that Classes are out, I will be able to update about two to three times a week. Not necessarily each story mind you. It depends on who I'm feeling and which story is doing well. R&R!


	13. Won't Back Down

****

ShadowFox777: Hay guess what?  
InuYasha: What?  
ShadowFox777: My Best friend is getting married! I'm so happy for her. Well that's also the main reason I didn't update last week I hope you can forgive me. Oh and Sukera, Sword master Jeff, Thank you for being loyal Reviewers, I highly appreciate it, and you have many thanks. Now on With the story! I don't own Yu Yu or Inu!  
Chapter 13 Won't back Down.

Koga arrived at his den to a horrible sight. His pack was doing battle and running for there lives from a large red Dragon. Who Breathing his fire, and eating any wolf he could get his jaws on. Koga recognized the dragon, He was the one every one was wary of.   
"Ryu," he said quietly, so angry he had balled his hands to fists and they where shaking, his knuckles had turned white he was squeezing so hard.   
"How dare you," he said Quietly. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MEAL OUT OF MY PACK!!" yelled Koga, Ryu turned his head to look at the wolf who dare threaten him.  
"You Monster, Chew on this!!" He yelled as he jumped and kicked at Ryu's face.   
Ryu allowed the Kick to connect, and Koga was thrown back. The attack had no effect, even with the added power of the Shecon Jewel shards.  
"Hmm, you have jewels in your legs." said Ryu.  
Koga's face lit up with shock. 'Uh, oh.'  
It was at this time Kagome finally caught up.   
'Oh no it is him.' she thought. As she stared at the Giant beast, Koga standing on a cliff ledge, mind racing about how to deal with this threat.  
"Hmm, Girl?" said Ryu, turning his head to look at her, having caught her sent. Kagome quickly moved behind a rock and got out her bow and Arrows from her backpack, and left her back pack behind the rock. She reemerged with a arrow ready to fire. Ryu laughed.  
"Hahaha, didn't you figure out last time that that doesn't work on me?"  
"What about this?"   
Ryu was then struck on the left side of his head, Tokijin's unleashing it's power. Although Sesshomaru was thrown back, it was clear that his attack had done some damage, as Ryu staggered slightly. Shaking his head.  
"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome  
"Never though I'd be glad to see you!" said Koga.  
"YOU!" Roared Ryu as he regained his awareness and lunged at the group with his powerful jaws, fallowed by a small burst of flame. The group of three jumped back, but Kagome lost her balance and started to fall off the cliff. The flames caught the jewel shards and the fell away from her. Ryu Moved in with his Massive jaws, determined to take a bite of the young Maiden. Koga was able to quickly move in and grab her, and then dash out of harms way, but Ryu's jaws clamped down on all the jewel shards that she and the others had worked so hard to collect. Ryu stopped his attacks and took a few steps back, growling, almost in a sensation of pain., His body, started to change,, His muscles began to tone out more and he felt himself get stronger, , his teeth grew in sharpness as did his claws, and his wings, got a bit longer, and stronger. He let out a ROAR!  
"AH I feel young again! And Much stronger." He lifted a claw to examine it. Chuckling evilly. "Had I know that those shards could have done this, I would have used the one in my Keep long ago."  
Sesshomaru growled. 'No, I won't back down to the like of him. I must, and Will win.' he thought as he then unleashed an attack from Tokijin. Ryu took a step back with the force of the attack, then broke it, his massive wings spreading as he did so.   
"Fools!" Roared Ryu as fire began to dance around him. "You, WILL, All, DIE, This, Day." He announced as he focused his eyes on Tensaga, remembering how it had saved the fool demons life last time. It got supper hot, and Sesshomaru looked down at it. The sheath caught fire, which began to burn though the sash that held it. 'It threatens to burn me alive, though Sesshomaru, as the sword fell and he quickly discarded the rest of the sash before any thing else had a chance to catch fire. A Burst of flame then send Tensaga flying off in another direction. Now they where in Bigger trouble. Kagome fired a sacred Arrow but it just bounced off the dragons scales.  
"Ha ha ha ha, Fools."  
**  
Kurama: Fortunately when things are looking hopeless for Kagome and the others, our party arrives to hopefully even the odd. But something doesn't seem quite right with Ryu. Naturally with the Reunion Kagome and InuYasha are quite happy to see each other, But there is no time for pleasantries. Hiei intends to finish this battle quickly. However, the attack he is intending to use, Well, it may not work.   
Next time, in A Dragon's Wrath,  
Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Fails.  
  
Ryu: HA! I AM ALL POWERFUL!  
InuYasha: Only in your dreams.  
ShadowFox777: There you have it. A new chapter. R&R! PLEASE? I was hoping for more reviews that this by now.**


	14. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame Fails

****

First I'd like to say that I'm sorry for taking so long to up date. I have had a lot on my mind and a lot to do lately. A few parties that my attendance was mandatory. My sisters graduation party for one. Yea, life's been hectic for a bit lately. Also, I fond out that my family will be going on vacation in about two weeks. I'll try to update my stories several times before I have to leave. I'll try. I promise. Oh, I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.

Chapter 14 Dragon of the Darkness flame Fails.

Koga grabbed a spear and got down next to Kagome.   
"We need to lure him away from the den."  
"We can do that simply by moving away from it. He's after us now."  
"Right, does he have any weakness you know of?"  
"He's blind on his left side." replied Kagome.   
'That explains why Sesshomaru's initial attack was so successful.' though Koga.   
"Ok, I'm going in." he said and he quickly jumped back up around the mounting terrain and around to Ryu's left side. He jumped up high in to the air once he was in a good attack position, and was now poised to try to drive the spear in to his foe. Suddenly Ryu's tail came out of nowhere and slammed Koga in the stomach, smashing him against the mountainside.   
"But, I though…" stammered Koga, breathless, with pain.  
It was then that Ryu had turned his head to look right at the helpless wolf held to the mountainside with his tail. Koga got a good look at his left eye. Which was looking right at him.  
"The sacred jewel shards must have restored his sight…"  
Ryu then opened his mouth to breathe fire on his helpless prey.  
"Hey Ugly!"  
Ryu closed his mouth and turned his gaze to Kagome. She had her bow drawn and the moment he looked upon her she released her arrow, only to see Ryu crush it with his teeth. He then desired to kill her now and ran after her. Kagome saw this and started to run away herself, Kagome ran for all she was worth, but knew she had no chance of out running a Dragon. Suddenly a blast of fire erupted under her feet. It was weak so it didn't cause any real damage, but it did knock her off her feet. She hit the ground hard and turned around to look behind her just in time to see Ryu right over her, ready to send his jaws down and eat her. She closed her eyes.   
'This is it. There's no escape for me now…'  
"KAGOME!"   
'InuYasha?'  
The Tetsusaiga slammed down hard on Ryu's head, causing him to let out a roar, as his head went down to the ground. He would have landed on Kagome, but in a quick flash she was gone. Rock sprayed up when Ryu's head hit the ground. When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw that she was not in the arms of InuYasha, but Hiei, who quickly put her down.   
"Hiei?" She asked  
"Hn, You're more trouble than your worth if you ask me. But then again, I'm not him." he said motioning to the once clad in red, who jumped off of the dragon and headed for there direction.   
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried happily, tears filling her eyes as she ran to him. He ran to her and brought her in to a hug. Hiei backed off and let then have their brief moment of peace. Besides, he had a Dragon to kill.  
"Kagome." Said InuYasha quietly, as he held her close. He was so worried about her. Yet now he was holding her in his arms as she cried. Then she stopped and looked up at him.   
"InuYasha, he's using the power of our jewel shards!"  
InuYasha didn't yell, or even seemed to care.   
"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, making sure that she was in a good state of health.  
"I am now, but, the jewel shards…"   
"That's all…"  
"GET DOWN!"   
InuYasha was cut off as Koga leaped on top of them knocking both of them down.  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
The attack swept right over them only seconds later. The heat alone from the attack almost to much to bear. The attack struck Ryu with a direct hit. Kurama climbed up the cliff edge and now stood next to Hiei.   
"Uh, Hiei…"  
"Yes Kurama?"  
"Red dragons are immune to all Fire attacks…" he answered.   
The attack cleared, revealing a very unhurt and ticked off Red Dragon.   
"You couldn't have told me that sooner?" said Hiei, quite annoyed with his partner.  
Kurama was about to say he was trying to warn him but decided otherwise when he saw what was coming at them.   
"You can get angry at me later. MOVE!"  
He grabbed Hiei and pulled him down in to a mountain craves for cover as a full forced cone of fire flew right over them. Sesshomaru took this as an advantage and moved in for another close attack, and Sango also took this moment to attack by throwing her boomerang, and both struck Ryu in the back of the head, Sesshomaru's demon power had hit before he was forced to make a retreat. Both attacks did little damage. A cone of fire was turned on him, and he had to take cover behind a bolder or get burnt to a crisp. Unfortunately, Kagome and InuYasha also had taken cover behind the same bolder.   
"Wind Tunnel!"  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel to try and drag Ryu in. Though it would cost them about, oh Five or six jewel shards, what mattered most right now was Ryu dead. Ryu countered with all sorts of Fire tricks. 'Oh no. That's not good.' thought Miroku. Even if he could suck it all up, it could easily burn the edges of his wind tunnel and make it larger. Lucky for him, Hiei must have been in a 'Charitable' mood. For he ran in and grabbed Miroku, getting him to safety. Miroku, quickly sealing his wind tunnel, actually surprised himself that he was able to because of the speed they where traveling at. When they stopped, Hiei dropped him like a tone of bricks.   
Thud.  
"Ow, Thanks, I think. How can you stand to move that fast?" Miroku asked as he stood back up, feeling just a bit dizzy.  
"I just can. Now stay out of the way." Hiei replied flatly before disappearing in a burst of speed to head back to the battle. It was then that Miroku realized where he was. He was no longer at the battle site. He was in the woods along the path he and the others had traveled earlier.   
"Like a have a choice." He mummer before running down the path to try to get back to the fight.  
Another barrage of fire swooped over them. Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru all had a slight feeling of dread. Though two of them would never admit it. The rock they where taking cover behind was getting hot and wouldn't last much longer. It was then that Kagome got an idea.   
"Hey Sesshomaru, can't you change in to a giant dog?" she asked.   
Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression. Yes it was true he could, but he hadn't used it since InuYasha cut off his arm. However, he did answer with a nod.  
"What are you…" He never got to finish.  
"Great, you'll be at least half his size and that will increase our odds of winning. Oh and don't worry about the three legged thing. I've seen dogs back in my time that can run around just fine on two." said Kagome with a bit of excitement, and a look on her face that said 'please don't kill me.' InuYasha was clearly amused by this.   
"Well bro? You going to let some normal dog and a dragon get the best of ya?"  
Sesshomaru growled but then turned away from them, his eyes changing to red.

****

The More reviews I get the faster the update will come. This goes for all of my stories. So R&R please!


	15. Clash of titans

****

Chapter 15 The clash of titans.

Ryu immediately turned his attention to the now very large dog demon that stood before him. There was no mistaking it; this was Sesshomaru. The one who took his left eye 'Is Sesshomaru actually serious?' he thought. It was clear that the dog demon had not had much practice on his three legs. It looked almost like it was all he could do to find a threatening stance and not lose his balance. Sesshomaru gave a roar like back and took a careful step forward. Ryu only smirked, then whirled around, hitting Sesshomaru with his tail, knocking him off his feet. Kurama moved around the back, forming a plan of attack. His plant based attacks would not be of much use, seeing how they would be burned to nothing by their opponents fire. Sesshomaru struggled to his feet.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance? I'm stronger now then when I was before. You can't even stand up properly. What chance do you think you have? Your father couldn't beat me, and he couldn't even beat Riukusa. What chance do you think you have?" Ryu smiled as he watched his opponent 'squirm.' to get to his feet. The dog was only half his size, and clearly nowhere near as strong in power or grace.

Then, Ryu took to the sky, then dived down, claws poised to drive them into his opponent. Rock debris sprayed up and flew in several directions upon impact. Sesshomaru had rolled out of harms way at the last moment, and used the momentum to get back on his feet. Now it was his turn. He lunged at Ryu, poised to sink his teeth and claws in to him. Ryu met the charge, and the two clashed, and began to grapple. The other fighters did not dare get close or attack at this moment. They could hit the wrong beast, or get crushed if they got to close. They watched, and despite Sesshomaru's size disadvantage, he certainly knew how to throw his weight around, for the two were rolling all over the place. Ryu sunk his claws into Sesshomaru's side, and Sesshomaru bit Ryu's front leg, his acid saliva eating away at Ryu's scales. There was an exchange of a few more blows, but Sesshomaru looked to be the only one who sported any real injures. Sesshomaru threw Ryu off him, and charged again, and he managed to get his teeth on Ryu's chest. The acid was slowly eating at his scales, but too slowly. Ryu reached out with his neck and bit the back of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru howled in pain, and Ryu threw him to the ground. Ryu opened his mouth, and fire started to pool in it. It was clear that he wanted this to be the final blow. It was then that Kurama leaped from the cliff and laded on the back of Ryu's head.

"Rose whip!" He called forth his weapon and swung it in to Ryu's open mouth, and caught the other end, then Pulled for all he was worth, Beyond miracles, he managed to pull Ryu's head back, and Ryu's attack was canceled out. It came as a surprise to all that the fire that was already in Ryu's mouth did not destroy the whip. Kurama knew it didn't have much strength left in it though. Ryu grew angry, and the thorns dug in to his jaw, he was bleeding from the corners of his mouth. The dragon thrashed his head around, and Kurama hung on for dear life.

Ryu threw his head back, and filled his jaws with flame again, and bit down, snapping the whip, and Kurama fell back, Ryu bucked, and hit Kurama, sending him flying. Kurama came to a halt on the edge of the cliff just shy of falling, and did not move.

"Fool!!" Roared Ryu as he breathed fire. Sesshomaru dodged, and moved in again, but Ryu grabbed him and threw him down. "Fool, your father couldn't beat me, and when Ryukotsusei showed up and started reeking havoc, well, he took care of the annoying dog for me. But then you had to clear out the village that was my main feeding grounds." He pressed his claw in to the dog that he was using to hold the dog demon down." And then what do you do? You go and blind me. I knew you would be trouble for me. Just like your foolish father. My only regret is that I didn't kill him myself. Humph. I have lived 9,000 years, and I will not die here. You on the other hand, are another story."

Ryu raised his claw to finish him off, but Sesshomaru, now free, rolled on his back and kicked Ryu off and got back to his feet. Ryu was thrown back but far from detoured. He would kill every one of these troublesome fools. Every Last One

.

****

Ryu: You fools, You will die!

InuYasha: Not in this life time pal!

Sesshomaru: You will have to do better that that.

Ryu: maniacal laughter I am All Powerful! Mark my words, one of you will die!

Next time in,

A Dragons Wrath,

The end of half a Legacy.

Ok, I'm going away for two weeks. But R&R just the same. When I get back the story with the most reviews is the story I will update first. See yea in two weeks!


	16. The End of Half a Legacy

****

FINALLY I can Update! Sorry for the lateness every one, I'll try to be faster with the next one. Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. Thanks Jeff for editing it for me.

Chapter 16: The End of Half a Legacy

InuYasha climbed on top of the bolder he had taken cover behind with Kagome, wielding the Tetsusaiga.  
"InuYasha, What are you doing?" asked Kagome.  
"I'm going to use the wind scar and see if I can put an end to that dragon."  
"InuYasha NO! You could get Sesshomaru to."  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish I always said."  
"InuYasha SIT!"  
THUD!! InuYasha was then brought down by the beads he wore. Kagome then went around the bolder, grabbed InuYasha, and dragged him back behind it as fire flew up around them.  
"InuYasha, remember the last time we had to work with your brother? You made a promise remember?" She said kneeling in from of him. InuYasha, now able to move; rose up a bit and looked into her eyes. He then propped his head in his hand and then stared at her. He knew very well what promise she was talking about. He promised not to kill his brother, so that Rin wouldn't be with out a family again. He then drummed his fingers on the ground and began grumbling. There was then a sound of many large explosions, and InuYasha them moved quickly and grabbed Kagome and laid down on top of her protectively, hoping that his fire rat coat would absorb the intensity of the red hot inferno that was around him. 'That dragon must be really mad now.' He thought to himself as he got off her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you."  
InuYasha wasn't far off at all. Ryu was mad. Sesshomaru dodged the fire with expert movements now. It was amazing how quickly he had adapted to having only three legs. The fire danced all around them like a cage, but instead of it being a cage that would protect someone who was in it from harm, it was a cage that would kill you if you went near. That, and Ryu was also attacking with his fire breath.  
The others were regrouping and trying to find a way in to help. Hiei was watching the fire's movement carefully. If he timed it just right, he could easily get through. Sango had worked her way to Kurama and was now trying to wake him.  
"Come on wake up. You need to wake up." She turned to the battle which was getting ever closer. Ryu's eyes where dancing with fire, and he was conjuring more every second that it took to wake him up.  
"This is bad. Soon he won't have any place to move. Come on wake up!" 

"Rin NO! You heard Lord Sesshomaru. You have to stay a save distance from the battle."  
Rin turned to Jaken.  
"I did not tell Sesshomaru this, but, Rin had an awful Dream. I dreamt that Lord Sesshomaru died!"  
Jaken walked up to Rin and tried to be comfort her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru will not die in this battle Rin. If any thing, Lord Sesshomaru will slay that Dragon, and then…" 'Try to say something humorous... That will get her mind off her nightmare.' "And then have him for dinner." 'That's not goanna dot the job is it.'  
Rin stared at Jaken for a moment.  
"I'm going." Then she ran off.  
"Rin, RIN WAIT!" Jaken cried as he grabbed AhUn's harness and followed after her; trying to keep up with her. 

The fire was in every possible direction making movement impossible. Sesshomaru looked around him helplessly. He had NOWHERE TO RUN! Ryu laughed.  
"Kagome you stay here." Said InuYasha as he left from cover and his place beside Kagome and headed for the cage of fire.  
"Now LORD you shall BURN!"  
InuYasha put his arms in front of his face to protect it from the flames and broke though the fire.  
There was not much of a choice in front of him. Get burned, of be turned to ash? He turned around.  
Ryu took in breath.  
The Tetsusaiga went up.  
Ryu let out a cone of fire as Sesshomaru forced himself though the blazing inferno. Once out he turned to escape the brutal blow, but it hit him before he could get very far.  
The wind scar struck Ryu in the jaw; forcing his mouth closed and forced an abrupt end to his ferocious attack. Ryu focused his eyes for one moment, sending the fire cage he had worked so hard to create at his pray. He would not let him to escape!  
Sesshomaru was released from the inferno and limped away a few more steps, before he was struck again by the collapsing cage as it shot out. Throwing him forward and down. The fire headed toward Kurama and Sango. Sango froze in sight of the inferno headed toward them. Would they be forced to share the same fate as Sesshomaru? Kurama finally came to and saw the blaze headed toward them. He grabbed Sango and rolled off the cliff edge.  
When the flames cleared, InuYasha was under Ryu's claws, and Sesshomaru was lying motionless on the ground. His white fur, blackened or gone due to the heat of the flames. 'Rin, I'm... sorry.' All looked at him in awestruck horror. With the exception of Ryu who laughed.  
"Ha ha ha ha. You little fool. Did you honestly think you could have saved him with that trick? Look long and hard before I kill you. For that is what you will look like when I'm done with you."  
"It can't be." said Koga quietly.  
"Rin will be devastated." said Kagome.  
"You, YOU BASTERD! HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU'RE REALLY DEAD!" InuYasha roared as he tried to dig his claws into Ryu claw to free himself from his death trap because InuYasha didn't want Kagome to share the same fate as Rin, having her heart shattered. Ryu only laughed at InuYasha's feeble attempts.  
Kurama appeared at the league then pulled up Sango. 'That was a close call.' Kurama thought to himself as they saw Sesshomaru then InuYasha.  
"Oh no he's going to kill him!" Sango cried out.  
"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS INUYASHA! NOW I SHALL KILL YOU AND PUT AN END TO THIS LITTLE GAME!" Ryu said in a triumph voice. He prepared to press down on to the helpless Hanyou when...  
"SPIRIT GUN!!"

****

Kagome: Yusuke! Kuwabara, we thought you couldn't come! This is great! Well sort of. Poor Sesshomaru, when Rin finds our, she'll be crushed. But If we don't beat Ryu Soon we'll all be dead.

Yusuke: Don't worry Kagome, now that we're hear, this guy doesn't stand a chance. Hay, what did Kurama Just ask InuYasha? Hay I'll be he's cooking up a plan to take down this big ugly brute.

Kagome: For Our sake, I hope your right.

Next time, in

A Dragon's Wrath.

Ahead of the Game.

Yusuke: Trust me, this guys defiantly dead.

Oh No, I killed Sesshomaru. How will I ever live after this? Duh, easy. Any way, is this really the end of the Lord of the Western Lands? Keep reading and find out.


	17. Ahead of the Game

****

Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. Thanks Jeff for editing it for me.

Chapter 17 Ahead of the Game

The blue energy blast collided with the back of Ryu's head. The force of the attack pushed forward on him. Ryu's weight shifted to his left, and he lifted his right claw a bit to try to keep himself from falling flat on his face, which was a mistake to do. InuYasha took his chance and made his escape from under Ryu's claw.  
"Yusuke!" Kurama cried out. Probably never happier to see his rather cocky ally. He waved Hi, and Kuwabara was next to him. They jumped down and joined Kurama and Sango.  
"Hey. When you weren't back by the time we returned, we figured we'd come looking for you guys." said Yusuke.  
"How did you find us?" asked Sango.  
"That was easy, we just followed your spirit energy output." answered Kuwabara, sounding smart for once.  
The happy reunion ended there however.  
"FOOLS! How dare you!" roared Ryu as he got up with anger in his eyes. People were going to die today, if it was the last thing he would do.  
"Shut up!" Yelled Kagome as she shot another arrow at him, having no effect before Ryu only ignored the small projectile however, the arrow struck at his chest scales. They became slightly more damaged and Ryu noticed this as he felt immense pain; he looked down at his chest; it was cracked and damaged.  
'But how, wait now I remember…'

Flashback

Sesshomaru attacked Ryu hard and managed to get his teeth around Ryu's chest, but his scales prevented him from doing any real damage. His acid saliva worked to weaken his scales, but it worked too slowly. Too slowly. Ryu dug his claws into Sesshomaru.

End Flash Back'Dang, how could I have over looked this?'  
InuYasha and the others didn't over look this; they noticed his weakness right away.  
"Go for his chest!" InuYasha called out.  
"No!" Ryu roared, and changed his battle tactics dramatically before even Hiei could get close enough to do more damage; He put up a fierce inferno barrier around him. Now he was on the defensive. But the gangs attacks could get though now either. Ryu however, could still attack. A cone of fire broke though the inferno wall, and the group dispersed quickly to avoid getting burned. They took cover and then fire began to be thrown up in every direction for Ryu's defense. Hoping to get some one.  
'Yea, like we're going to be that stupid.' thought Hiei as he looked around trying to locate the others.  
"AHH! HOT HOT HOT!" Came Kuwabara's voice. Hiei looked to his left; Kuwabara was giving his head the pat down. Apparently he had also tried to look around for the others, only he stuck his head out from behind the rock to look around.  
'Then again…'  
"Baka." Hiei murmured. Of all the people to get stuck in the same place with...  
Sango was there to.  
'Where is Miroku?'Miroku continued to run back to the battle seen. He was close now. He could see as well as smell all the fire and smoke. In a moment, he would be back on the battle field to help out.

InuYasha, Koga, Yusuke and Kurama were behind another bolder and Kagome was not far from them. InuYasha didn't like the idea that they where separated in a sea of fire, but one wrong move right now, would be a big mistake. At least Koga was also smart enough not to try any thing stupid. Another look over to her and she saw Shippo and Kilala. Ok, so she wasn't alone. Koga was looking at the two new strangers. This was the first time he was able to get a god look at Kurama. And then this other guy comes out of nowhere, and seems to have strange abilities. And, they're dressed strange.  
"Hey, who are you guys anyway?" he asked.  
InuYasha looked at Koga. 'Oh yeah, that's right, he's never met them before.  
Yusuke gave that cocky grin of his and was happy to oblige. Besides, he could see Kurama's mind working, trying to think of something, and him being the smartest one here, he didn't want to throw him off his train of thought.  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This here's Kurama." Yusuke risked a look around the rock, came back just before he got singed. "The tall stupid looking one is Kuwabara. And the short one Is Hiei. Kurama and Hiei are both demons-"  
"Yea I got that from there scent."  
"Kuwabara's Human, and me, well it turns out I'm a different story entirely."  
InuYasha gave Yusuke an odd look. Did he say he was human last time? He then noticed Kurama was now looking at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
Kurama reached over and grabbed his fire rat Hakori. "Fire rat?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
InuYasha apparently didn't quite fallow. Then it hit him.  
"Oh... Yea I get it. I'll just go in there and cut right though what's left of his scales then."  
InuYasha started to move in but Kurama grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
"Not unless you'd rather get sliced by his claws instead. I have a better idea."  
The next think Yusuke knew, he had InuYasha's Hakori top oh his head, and was slowly peering over the top of the bolder. The fire swooped over him and around him. The flames not harming him. It was working. 'Cool.' thought Yusuke. 'I really didn't think this was going to work, now, how can I use my spirit gun with out getting my arm of hand burned off?' He carefully slipped his arm in to the Hakori sleeve, and brought up and rested it on the rock. Then, he pointed his finger, with out quite leaving the safety of the fire proof sleeve. But he still couldn't see though the flames. 'Guess now it all comes down to lady luck. Great. Now I have to trust some one who hates my guts.' Yusuke increased his power to the maximum. Maybe this would kill it. His hair grew long and the tattoos reveled themselves. But this was all hidden by InuYasha's Hakori. 'Here goes nothing.'  
"Spirit Gun!"  
At that moment the blue energy blasted from Yusuke's finger and tore though the fire. The blast then collided with the unsuspecting dragon. The power was overwhelming. Ryu went flying, and his already damaged chest scales had cracked more. The power of the jewel shards had given him enough defenses to withstand the attack, but if that had hit him directly, he would have surely died.  
"Dang." Said Yusuke as he climbed down. "Well, I didn't get a direct hit, but." He removed the Hakori. "I got the basic job done didn't I?" He gave the thumbs up and winked. InuYasha blinked. Yusuke was right. He was another story.  
"How-"  
But he never got to finish.  
"Ryu getting knocked down had stopped all the fire. But it will not take him long to regain his senses. If we are to attack we are to do it now." Said Kurama and he ran from behind the boulder. His whip out. Koga and Yusuke immediately fallowed suite. InuYasha fallowed soon after.  
Kagome ran from her hiding place to. Shippo on her shoulder.  
"Oh Please Kagome, lets not go! He could cook us alive!"  
"I won't let them fight alone. You should go back to the bolder Shippo."  
"But..." The young Fox was about to protest, but then decided agents it. She would not be swayed. He knew that by now. He leapt off her shoulder and ran back to hid behind the safety of the bolder. Kagome soon joined Hiei, Sango and Kuwabara. Hiei moved ahead.  
Ryu got shakily to his feet. To see the advancing fighters. 'No, I will not lose hear!' his mind screamed. He quickly breathed his fire on the advancing group.  
Seeing the flames come Koga grabbed InuYasha's Hakori. He was determined to aid in killing this monster who dared to make a meal of his pack. There wasn't even much of a pack left thanks to Kagura.  
"Give me that." He said; there wasn't time or room for augment. InuYasha was mad, sure, but he had to jump out of the way of the dragon's flames. Koga then landed a kick right in to the chest scales. Much to Ryu's horror. They cracked more and Ryu began to panic. 'Why wasn't this wolf turned to ash?'  
Koga then made a quick retreat. Ryu eyes darted around the rocky mountain field.  
He then felt numerous strikes oh his chest. He looked down to see the troublesome fire demon swinging away with his sword. Ryu swiped at Hiei with his claws but Hiei was to fast to hit. Ryu then attacked with his fire. Only to be hit in the chest once again, stopping his attack abruptly. Kuwabara had extending his sword to reach though the fire while keeping a safe distance. He attacked Kuwabara with his fire. Fortunately for Kuwabara, a figure wilding the Fire rat wool which was InuYasha's.  
Kuwabara had closed his eye and though for sure he would be burned. But when he felt heat but no pain, he opened them. Kurama was holding it like a shield and fending off the flames. When the fire ended Kurama moved forward. Using it like a shield against on coming fire attacks. Then cracked the chest scales even more with his whip. Sango though her Boomerang, but it was caught in Ryu flames.  
"Shot Gun!"  
Ryu was hit many times with more energy blasts from Yusuke's attacks.  
Crack, crack, shatter! The scales broke. The dragons heart could be heard beating. InuYasha then stepped around Yusuke.  
"This is for all the pain that you caused this day! Wind Scar!"  
The attack ripped though the air and struck Ryu square in the chest. A roar of pain sounded.  
"No! Not me! Not be Demons and Humans!" 'Curse you Sesshomaru, it was you who gave them exactly what they needed to win' "Curse your family InuYasha!" he roared at the attack took its total toll. Ripping though his body and disintegrating it from within. When the light faded. All that remained of Ryu, was the Jewel shards.

****

Kagome: Well, now that Ryu is gone, we have the jewel shards back. But, Sesshomaru is..

Yusuke: Isn't there any thing we can do?

Kagome: Rin shows up on the seen. Oh what will we do?

Next time, in

A dragon's Wrath.

Yusuke: Hold it!

Kagome: What?

Yusuke: This next Chapter is stupidly short.

Sango: So?

Yusuke: Kurama, you do the honors.

Kurama: The next chapter may be merged with the next. There for, the chapter name is subject to change.

InuYasha: Can we finish this already?

Sango: Oh right.

Next time. Maybe..

Getting ready for tears.

Kuwabara: This is not guaranteed.

Alright, there you have it. 5 reviews or more will get a supper fast update. Oh, and my classes are starting up next week. So that means even less free time then I previously had. Well, this story is almost done. But there is still a ways to go. I may merge a few chapters to shorten the chapter inputs. Oh, a side story now exists. What was Yusuke and Kuwabara doing during most of this story? If you want to find out, Ask. It's a short story, but it will be posted if you want. Well, I'll probably post it anyway, but it will go up after if you ask. Anyway, R&R.


	18. The End of Half a Legacy

****

Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. Thanks Jeff for editing it for me.

Chapter 18 The End of Half a Legacy

Kagome picked up the jewel shards. Her face very solemn and very sad and one could understand where it came from. They had won the fight, but at a great cost. Yusuke was walking around the battlefield, surveying the damage. He had now turned back into his normal half demon self. He decided that he could talk to Koga later. But right now, he wanted to see the damage that the dragon had caused after the he used the jewels to his hideous advantage. He came to a stop just in front of a badly burned giant dog. It didn't seem to be alive but it looked suspiciously like the one he had seen only hours ago during his mission with Kuwabara.

"Hey, who's the dog?" Asked Yusuke. Turning so he could see the others and to make sure that the group heard him. This got the others' attention quickly as they turned towards him. If any of Sesshomaru's loyal followers where there, there would have been some big disputes about calling Sesshomaru a dog, but there were none. Just those who felt sorry for how they had lost him, even if he was a pain.

"That's Sesshomaru, in his true from. He died in the battle with Ryu." Explained Kagome.  
"No way…" Yusuke turned back to Sesshomaru. "That's Sesshomaru?" 'But, he can't be, dead…'

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

All eyes turned in the direction of the young girl who was running on to the scene. Followed closely by Miroku, Jaken and Ah-Un. Rin slowly came to a stop a few feet from Sesshomaru. Looking at the giant dog with disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No," She squeaked. "No, no, no."

Every one looked down. Not wanting to look the young girl in the eye. Kagome started towards Rin. Wanting to give words of comfort.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin cried softly.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. This needless to say, shocked every one.

"I thought he was dead…" said InuYasha almost speechless.The giant dog eyes went to Rin, who couldn't be happier to see him still alive. 'Rin.' Sesshomaru used what little strength he had left, to change back in to his human shape form. Rin wasted no time in rushing to his side. She knelt down next to him. But did not touch him. He was still in bad condition. His Kimono was torn and tarnished, but intact. His hair was burned and frayed, the same for his tail. His skin was so badly burned, but his eyes, they still held their greatness. But they seemed tired and weak. All that strength, gone. But there was the slightest hint of a smile in them at the sight of the young girl.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, you're alive." Rin said happily yet gently. She lowered her gaze to meet his.

Tears still forming in her eyes. But she was smiling nonetheless. Every one else just watched as they were speechless, and some, who were silent out of respect as they saw the demon they thought die come back to life.

"Let's go home Lord Sesshomaru. You can get some rest, and Lord Jaken can tend your wounds. And make you better. Doesn't that sound nice Lord Sesshomaru? You'll be all right. We'll get you home. And, we'll, tend your wounds…" Tears filled her eyes. And although she was smiling, it was hiding the hurt that she was feeling. Hurt at the fear that she would most assuredly lose him.  
A gentle yet firm hand found it's way to her cheek. She had closed her eyes with out realizing it. She opened them, and found Sesshomaru staring in to her eyes.  
"Rin, do not cry." He said. Then, he laid his head back down on the ground,  
"Jaken…" He whispered. His voice weakening.  
"Yes my lord." Jaken replied. Nodding. Understanding the unspoken order. His voice was choked up, as he too was holding back tears.  
Rin held on to Sesshomaru's hand, which remained on her cheek.  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will do as you say. I will not cry," said Rin.  
Sesshomaru looked at her one last time. Then, began to close his golden eyes for the last time. They never fully closed. Any sign of life left them, and his hand slowly fell from Rin's face. All heads lowered. They knew what had just happened. Lord Sesshomaru, Of The Western Lands, was dead.  
****

Kagome: Lord Sesshomaru has passed on. And Jaken is determined to carry out Sesshomaru last order. But, I can't believe he's really gone. I mean, Sure he's tried to kill on a few occasions, but still... What's that? Kurama do you really think there's a way to revive him? All right then. Lets hurry before it's too late.

Next time in,

A Dragons Wrath

Search for the Tenseiga

****

ShadowFox777: Well, He's dead. Go ahead and flame me. I have my defense, Every one else in every other fan fic I've red But Sess has died! He the only one who seems invariable. Well I got new for yea, he's not! And well, ok. Will they find the Tenseiga? And further more, Will they be able to use it? Review, and maybe you'll find out.


	19. Chap 19

****

Chapter 19 Finding Tenseiga

It was a sad day. A cold wind blew through the valley. One of the most feared demons of all time had fallen. The pain was great, but nothing compared to seeing the tears of a young girl. Even though, he had told her not to cry, she found it impossible, and quickly broke down. Jaken tried to soothe her, but to no avail. Hiei personally had to wonder how Sesshomaru was able to put up with it when she did cry. Hiei sighed and walked up to the girl and knelt down to meet her height which was probably one of few people in which he had to do this. Rin's crying didn't cease, but she did quiet down a bit to regard him.

"Listen, tears won't bring him back. So stop crying. It's pointless."

Rin only cried more, and a bit louder now. Hiei flinched at the sound.

"Oh Nice Job Hiei. Let's hope you never have kids of your own." said Yusuke.

"Quiet Detective!"

"Now, Hiei calm you self. Yusuke, you must remember, Hiei didn't have much of a childhood himself so-"

"I don't need to be reminded of my childhood Kurama, and as for the rest of you I'll kill the next person who says something." Hiei then turned back to Rin. "He told you not to cry, he told you to be strong. He would not want you to mourn him in this manner, so be strong and stop crying."  
Rin took a few deep breaths and quieted down, a lot.

InuYasha rubbed his ears in pain after she quieted down.

"Well, that worked."

"But what are we going to do? There must be something we can do." said Sango.

They all paused to think and then Kagome got an idea.

"Hey, what about Tenseiga?" she asked.

"Tenseiga?" asked Yusuke.

"Right. Old Totosai told us that it's the sword of healing. And it had he power to revive up to 100 fallen in a single swing. If we find it, maybe we can use it." Kagome seemed excited about this.

"Well, it might work. But wasn't it knocked away from him during battle?" asked InuYasha.  
"And even if we do find it, there is still the matter about being able to wield the sword" added Miroku.

"A problem that can be dealt with later for now though, let's spread out and look." said Hiei. And most of them disappeared. Jaken stayed by Rin, who stayed by Sesshomaru. Kurama turned back, and knelled by the girl to try and give a few more comforting words.

"It will be all right. We'll find the sword, and we'll use it to help him." Kurama looked over at Sesshomaru's body, reached out and grabbed something that became visible once it was in his grip. Rin gave a small yell and Jaken as well.

"Wha, wha, what is that?"

"It's a death messenger. You see, back, I mean, in this era, these, Imps-"

"Hey!"

"As I was saying, these, Imps, would stay by the" Kurama paused to find the right word "deceased body, to keep the spirit from reentering, and to protect it until a deity of death, could come and guide the spirit to the after life. The fact that they are still here means that there is hope for his revival."

Rin smiled. Best news she had heard all day.

Kurama returned the grin and released the small imp creature. He rose and left to help the others with the search.

"Don't worry Rin. They'll find it." said Jaken.

The search dragged on. They had been looking for what seemed like hours, leaving no stone, or tree, unsearched. InuYasha was looking among a grove of trees, when Koga came in.

"Come on Mutt face. We got work to do. Don't play around."

InuYasha snarled then grinned. He grabbed a tree and up rooted it and tossed it aside.  
"Nope. Not there." he said

Koga looked up, and barely avoided a tree headed his way.

"Watch what you're doing you MUTT!"

"Oh Koga, were you over there? I didn't see you." replied InuYasha, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Koga only growled one of these days…

"Hey! I found it!" Some one called out. There was almost a mad dash in the direction of the voice.  
It turned out to be Kuwabara. He had found a sword sticking out of the ground, glowing red. He reached out to take it when

"That's not Tenseiga you Idiot. That's Tokijin."

Kuwabara jumped and turned around. It was only Hiei perched at the top of the rock behind him.

"Gees! Don't do that!"

"Hn."

The others who had arrived only sighed.  
"Yeah way to go Kuwabara. I already found this one. Why don't you try looking else where." said Yusuke as he walked off with a flick of his hand to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked a bit depressed but went to grab the sword anyway. It should be given back to its owner at the very least.

"Don't touch it!"

Kuwabara jumped again at Hiei's voice. He thought every one had left.

"You touch it and you could die. And they would spoil me of the pleaser of taking your miserable life my self one day."

"Oh yeah, Well-" Kuwabara turned around to yell at Hiei face to face, only to see that he had disappeared. "Huh?"

"You know, it's not healthy to talk to your self."

Kuwabara looked be hind him to see Shippo. Man, people just continued to sneak up on him today.

Kurama was searching thought some charred brush. It was a bit more difficult to find the sword then he had originally anticipated, but it had to be done. He looked over in Yusuke's direction. He seemed calm. Oddly calm. Did he know something he didn't? Kurama only shook his head and went back to looking. Only to suddenly find a sword pointed at his throat. Kurama's instincts immediately kicked in and he froze, his eyes then traced the sword upward until he saw its wielder. At which point they relaxed. It was only Hiei.

"Found it." He replied with a smirk and he re sheathed the blade.

Kurama rose and smiled.

"So you did. Well done Hiei. Now, did you enjoy giving me a scare like that?"

"Actually, yes I did." Hiei replied with a small smirk on his face and placed the sword over his shoulder.

"Come on." he said.  
They quickly rejoined the others, who were glad to see that the sword had been found. Well, most of them anyway.

"Well, now we have the sword, but, can any one use it?" asked Miroku.  
Blank stares all around. Well, mostly anyways.


	20. Just Because

****

Chapter 20 Just Because

"It need not be someone pacific." said Hiei. Catching everyone's attention with that  
Hiei's Jagan was open, and glowing softly.

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha. "Someone's got to wield it Hiei"

"Yes, but this sword has a will of it's own. I can feel it. Also, observe." Hiei held the sword closer to Sesshomaru. It pulsed.

"The sword is pulsating." said Miroku with surprise.

"Yes, it wants to revive its master." Then, just like that, Hiei drew Tenseiga from its sheath, and swung it over Sesshomaru's body, slicing though the frail weak imps, who's time was quickly drawing to a close, in about 2 to 3 hundred years, they would no longer be needed. As the sword moved across it's masters body, all the injuries he had sustained during the battle, healed, even his long silver hair was restored.

"So anyone could have done it." Hiei finished, as he placed the sword back in its sheath.  
As the sword clicked in place, Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened. And he began to rise. As he did this, Rin, began to cry with joy that her protector, and caretaker was now alive and well, he tacked him before he could get fully up.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! RIN IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUR ALIVE!" she cried.

Sesshomaru looked down at his young ward. She was crying again but this time, not in sadness, but in joy.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I was so worried." said Jaken, as he walked up.

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru replied, he then placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin," He said, almost gently. She looked up to meet his golden eyes. "It's time you stopped crying."

"Yes my lord." She answered, and wiped her eyes. She then stepped back, so that He could fully stand.

Hiei respectfully held out Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, who took it. He scanned the area, then walked over and pulled Tokijin from the ground. But with his sash burned, he would have to carry both of them, until he could get it replaced.

"Notice he's still to high and mighty to even say thanks." InuYasha said to Kagome, who elbowed him. She did not want them to get into a fight now, especially not after they just got though with one.

"Personally, I don't see why he should; it was his own sword that restored his life. As I said, the user did not matter." said Hiei.

"I know that, I meant for the help in the fight."

"I still don't see why. You only got in the way most of the time."

"WHAT!"

"SIT!"

"Ugh!"

Thud!

Then InuYasha groaned.

"What you do that for?" Yusuke asked her.

"So they wouldn't try to kill each other."

"Oh."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt someone put his arm around her. That someone was Koga.

"Well Kagome, I have to go try to track down any survivors. So I'll leave you in the care of the Mutt. I'll see you again."

Koga probably heard InuYasha growling, but ignored it, especially as he was still on the ground.

Sesshomaru turned to them.

"Till we meet again." he stated, then turned and left, Jaken and Ah-Un following behind the mighty dog demon.

"Bye bye!" Said Rin, waving then she turned, and ran after Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, and Jaken.

"Yeah, we have to get going too. See you." Said Yusuke, as he waved good bye and left, Hiei not even saying his trademark grunt, following.

"Yes, it was a pleasure. See you again." said Kurama.

"Yea Bye." said Kuwabara, then they followed after the other two, trying to catch up.

"Bye!" said Kagome, waving after them.

"Well, we dodged death once again it seems." said Miroku.

"EEK!" They turned to Kagome, who now looked totally freaked out.

"NOW WHAT?" InuYasha asked.

"I forgot, The Test! On no, and I Missed it!"

"So what?"

"So what? I'm going to fail!"

"So?"

"Errrrrrrrr."

"InuYasha, I think you'd better apologize."

"For what? I didn't do nothing."

"InuYasha SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

Keiko waited by the door. Yusuke sure was taking a long time this time, but right now, all she could do was hope for his safe return. He said he was going to get his friends, and if his stubborn streak was what it was, he was going to do it. As she thought that the door opened. Keiko jumped to her feet, and ran to it and saw Yusuke close it, then turned to her. He smiled the moment he saw her.

"Yusuke, you're alright! Oh what happened, you know I was worried-"

Then, he silenced her, with a kiss. Then he pulled his head away, and looked at her, still smiling that kind smile. Keiko was surprised. She had not been expecting him to do that.

"What was that for?" she asked, almost shyly.

"Because, I felt like I had to." he answered.

The moon was out; the sky was filled with stars. InuYasha and Kagome, were sitting on the fence of Keade's garden, looking out at the night sky.

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome turned her head to look at him. His head was still facing the night sky, but when she looked in to his eyes, they seemed deep in thought. Like the way when you think of something important, and close to you.

"When you fell, I thought, you were a goner, but also, I didn't want to believe it."  
He stayed quiet. But Kagome knew, that he wasn't done, just chousing his words carefully, so she also said nothing.

"When I picked up your scent, my heart was overjoyed at the knowledge that you were still alive. Nothing could have stopped me from finding you Kagome. Nothing would stop me."

"Oh, InuYasha." She felt her heart begin to pick up in pace. What was he trying to say?  
"Kagome, this whole thing made me realize that... Kagome I-"

"Oh Hurry it up InuYasha, I'm dying of suspense!" came Shippo's voice from behind.  
The veins burst on InuYasha's forehead, and he turned around to see the small kitsune peaking out from behind a nearby bush.

"Shippo.."

"Uh OH!" Then with a yelp Shippo took off running, InuYasha right on his heals.

Kagome inwardly sighed. Something always seemed to be happening at times like this. She watched InuYasha chase Shippo. She wouldn't stop InuYasha this time. He would either get tired, or something like that, but watching them, she couldn't help but smile.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHH!"

InuYasha never got around to telling Kagome what he meant to. But, perhaps another opportunity will show up, and perhaps, he and Kagome won't have someone spying on them next time.

Yusuke and Keiko finally set a wedding date. They're due to be married next spring.

Kuwabara still dates Yukina, Yukina still doesn't quite understand, and Hiei still hasn't told her that he's her brother.

Kurama makes the occasional trip to the feudal era to see Shippo, who he now thinks of as an adopted son. He gives Shippo a little help in the art of the Fox demon every time he comes, always delighted to see the smaller fox.

Miroku groped Sango, Sango slapped Miroku.

In the dark hallows of an old castle, Naraku, stood there, his body newly restored. Kanna, stood behind him, her mirror repaired. Kagura enters the room, just as Naraku puts on the Baboon pelt. She opens and shuts her newly repaired fan.

"What is it this time Naraku?" She asked.

"We have things to do Kagura. Especially, if we want to get revenge on InuYasha and his friends."

He smiled. Yes, he was going to get revenge. On ALL of them.

OK, special thanks to Sakura, for being the faithful reviewer. And thanks to Dragon Sword Master, or, Sword Master Jeff for Betaing. There will be a Sequel, and it will be worth sitting though all this crap. I promise. Ok, so maybe not all of it is crap. But the final segment in this set will be worth it. It will just be a while before it gets up, but it's coming so be patient. Ok, Please review, and thanks.


End file.
